Chicos ¿hagamos un fic?
by chocolana
Summary: RG: Yoh... Ren... y Horo ¿Sentados frente al pc escribiendo?. Cap: Tanto Ren como Horo piensan sobre lo que casi paso... cada uno a su forma y en distintas partes. Dedicated.
1. Todo Comienza

Chocolana: HAI PEOPLE! AKI SI! CON UN NEW FIC!

Hoshii: n.n haip, . esperemos que sea corto

Chocolana: nya, eso preguntales a ellos- indida a ren, yoh y horo- a mi no XD

Yoh: jijijiji… es linda la historia…

Horo: SI! LINDA!

Ren: ¬/¬

Hoshii: XDD te superaste Cho!

Chocolana: obvio XDDD .

Hoshii: ia, ia, le damos al tiro para que entiendan a los que nos referimos!

Señales:

**Negritas** narración de los personajes

Normal narración mía

Normales… - dialogo

- dialogo- acción

-- acción

(pensamientos de los narradores XD)

* * *

** ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

**¥§§§¥TodoComienza ¥§§§¥**

Frente a un Pc, tres chicos estaban sentados escribiendo una historia inventada, no tenían nada de nada que hacer, y bueno… se les ocurrió que eso sería lo más productivo para matar ese ocio. Pero ahora la pregunta era ¿Quién comenzaba? Y entonces lo dejaron a la matita solita, en la cual le tocaba al 'solo' y ese fue… cierto peliceleste

**O.o Era un día... etto... lluvioso, sí, lluvioso y de pronto un pobre joven... eh... se resbaló y cayó de seco al piso, y le dolió mucho TT O.o XDDDD**

- eso no puede ser una historia!- alego cierto chinito

- ¬¬ sí, si puede, yo comienzo así que no molestes y déjame continuar...- respondió con molestia su 'best' friend.

**Así que una linda jovencita...**

- joven...- interrumpió ren

- jovencita ¬¬- alegó horo

- ¬¬ JOVEN- volvió a recalcar ren

- u.úU joven...- contestó derrotado el pobre de horo

**Bueno, así que un APUESTO JOVEN ¬¬ ayudó al pobre que se había caído... y entonces...**

- T.T no se me ocurre que más... ¬¬ continua yoh- le dijo con cascaditas a su amigo de al lado

- WIIIIIIIIIIIIII! siiiiiiiiiiii!- y así animosamente yoh siguió

**Y entonces se miraron mutuamente a los ojos, sus corazones comenzaron a latir al mismo compás, sus cuerpos mojados por la lluvia se acercaron, el apuesto joven que se había caído se sonrojo al perderse en las pupilas del otro... con suavidad... etto..**

- O.o X.x qué pasa yoh!- gritó con desesperación horo por querer saber que pasaba

- T-T no se como se llaman!- dijo el Asakura mientras comenzaba a llorar

- ¬¬ pues ponle cualquier nombre- respondió el chino para que siguiera rápido yoh

- pero... pero... solo se me ocurre dos nombres...- dijo mirando hacia abajo

- dah! no importa! n-n sigue yoh... se pone Owo interesante?- y con el comentario de horo, yoh siguió

**Con suavidad el chico peliceleste acarició el rostro del de doradas pupilas...**

- YOH!- vociferó el ojidorado

- T.T ren... no... no... NO ME MATES- tartamudeó el menor de los Asakura

- mmm... chico de ojos dorados... mmm... me suena... mmm... ojos dorados... se parece a ti tiburón- dijo distraídamente el de hokkaido

- es porque SOY yo...- su pelo creció y casi choca con el techo...

- jijijijijijijii vamos no se enojen...- trato de apaciguar la atmósfera

- entonces... él... él... él otro... SOY YO!- a horo casi le da un paro cardiaco

- TT dejenme seguir OwO- y con este último comentario el drogado literarioprosiguió con su parte

**Luego una de sus manos fue a parar en la diminuta cintura del chinito...(jojojojo) el cual rodeo el cuello del otro, ambos estaban sonrojados... con una lentitud torturadora sus rostros fueron acortando espacio, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros... se quedaron con esa distancia unos segundos que les parecieron eternos escuchando los latidos y respirando el aroma del otro, finalmente acortaron distancia en un beso suave, tierno... Ambos se sentían... ¿cómo decirlo? amados, únicos, especiales... luego de unos momentos rompieron con el beso, el de doradas pupilas agachó su rostro, y lo escondió en el pecho del más alto...**

- YOH! ME DEJASTE COMO UN MALDITO HOMOSEXUAL!- le grito en el oído al... nombrado

- TT pero ren... si está linda la historia- dijo después de unos segundos

- ¬w¬ a mi también me dejaron como del otro bando, nwn! pero ta linda la hitodia!- respondió animosamente horo

- ¿no te importa que te dejen como a uno que se le quema el arroz?- lo miró sorprendido y molesto

- mmm... no mucho, n.n si fueses así de tiernito ren, créeme que no me importaría lo de...

- CALLATE...- ren se sonrojo y quedó como un tomate - ¬/¬ mejor sigue yoh...- apretó sus puños

**El de hokkaido miró un rato hacia el cielo, notó como de a poco la lluvia empezaba a parar... agachó su rostro para encontrar otro... y al encontrarlo sonrió tiernamente... Esto es conocido como amor a primera vista... pero... ese hermoso rostro le parecía familiar... ¿lo habría visto antes? y fue entonces que recordó... Hace muchos años...**

- ya, ya, dejemos el homo... ¬¬ mejor sigo yo que o sino esto termina en lemon ¬/¬- refunfuñó para seguir él

- pero... ren, si ta bonito lo que digo TOT- mira a ren con carita de cachorro mojado

- YOY yo quería saber como te conocí- pucherito de bebé

- ¬/¬Uuu está bien, pero yo sigo u.úU- aceptó seguir el chinito

**Si... hace mucho, los muy... esos, se habían conocido...en... una estúpida tarde infantil animada por... alguien muy estúpido... y se la habían pasado toda la estúpida tarde peleando porque el de ojos negros era un idiota que no sabía nada de nada, de lo que se dice la estúpida nada.**

- REN! deja de insultarme... o... o- dijo pensando con que amenazarlo

- o qué?- respondió con superioridad

- O CUANDO SEA MI TURNO TE HAGO SUFRIR!- gritó exasperado el bicolor

- ah si? Cómo?- miró con incredulidad altanera

- SIENDO TU UKE EN UN LEMON CONMIGO!- respondió con potencia en su voz! y muy enojado

- QUEEEEEEEE!- sus ojos quedaron como platos y la boca se le fue a abajo

-jijijijijijijijijijijji...- fue todo lo que dijo a su favor el de los audífonos

- si! así que ya deja de insultarme!- se cruzó de brazos y le sacó la lengua al trencito

- grrr...- y con eso continuó

**Bueno... Estaban en una especie de casita y el peliceleste... idi... y a este japonecito se le ocurrío jugar a...**

- A LA CASITAAAAAAA!- gritó animosamente Yoh

- A LAS ESCONDIDAS!- al mismo tiempo respondió alegre Horo

* * *

Chocolana: OwO jijijijiji

Hoshii: funga fu fu nn- con una naranja

Yoh: funga fu fu nn- con dos naranjas

Ren: horito…- susurrando- me las vas a pagar…

Horo: como?- hablando sensualmente- en la ca- ren le tapa la boca- MMNDMNDDD!

Chocolana: etto… que pasa ren?

Ren: nada… nada…. Cierto que no pasa nada?- amenaza a horo con la mirada, este asiente

Hoshii and Yoh: FUNGA FU FU- con tres naranjas cada uno

Chocolana: . bueno, esperamos reviews… PROX CAPI! MAS LARGO! U


	2. Y la hitoria continua

Chocolana: SI! HAI PEOPLE OF THE WORLD! QUE ME LEE! digo... que lee este fic XD 

Hoshii: nee, cho-chan andas de buenas?

Chocolana: HAI! nn yoh me dejo leer la historia OwOUuu

Yoh: hai... nn funga fu fu- con dos naranjas

Ren: ¬¬ como odio lo que escribes Yoh Asakura

Horo: por que? . si el escribe tan lindo!

Hoshii: nn funga fu fu- con tres naranjas

Yoh: jijijiji... es que... leyendo tantos fics uno aprende, cierto Chocolana-san?

Chocolana: haaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii nn

Horo: AIX! IA! IO IA KIERO LEERLO! XD quiero ver que opinan de mi protagonismo!

Ren: ¬/¬ estupido horo

Chocolana y Hoshii: Y AHORA! EL FIC! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII nOn

_Señales:_

**Negritas **narración de los personajes

Normal narración mía

Normales… - dialogo

- dialogo- acción

-- acción

(pensamientos de los narradores XD)

* * *

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------

Bueno... Estaban en una especie de casita y el peliceleste... idi... y a este japonecito se le ocurrío jugar a...

- A LA CASITAAAAAAA!- gritó animosamente Yoh

- A LAS ESCONDIDAS!- al mismo tiempo respondió alegre Horo

_¥§§§¥ Y la Historia Continua ¥§§§¥_

**Eh... ¬¬ bueno, entonces decidieron ambos jugar a... a... (ni loco a la casita) a... las escondidas... y como no había ningún otro estu... digo, ningún otro niñito en aquella maldi... casita, tuvieron que jugar juntos... pero... había... un problema... QUIEN MATAKA IBA A EMPEZAR! y bueno, lo dejaron al cachipun... a la primera**

**Chibi Horo-chan y Chibi Ren-chan: CA-CHI-PUN!- muestran lo que escogieron Chibi Ren-chan:... "demonios" PUN!- y hay un ganador **

**Chibi Horo-chan: TOT nuuu! por ké! MALDITA TIJEDA! DEBI HABER ESCOGIDO PAPEL! Y.Y Chibi Ren-chan: MUAJAJAJAJAJA! TE GANE MALD... DIGO! NIÑO!**

- Uy... me dejaste como chan! ay! si yo se que soy hermoso- horo le da leves codazos a ren

- YA CÁLLATE PUERCO ESPIN Y DEJAME CONTINUAR!- gritó sonrojado

- CÓMO QUE PUERCO ESPIN ANTENA PARABOLICA AMBULANTE!- respondió de forma agresiva el bicolor

- jijijiji... muchachos... no discutan, ren sigue hasta que sea el turno de horo...

- grrnn ñañañaa- maldijo de forma in entendible y siguió con su relato

**Como iba diciendo hasta que un estu... digo, hasta que alguien que tengo cerca mío me interrumpió... CONTINUO... ejem... así, que ganó el mejor, o sea, EL GRAN REN TAO! MUAJAJAJAJA! ejem... y bien... Chibi Ren-chan se escondió y el estup... digo... Chibi Horo-chan pues... supuestamente debía de contar... pero como el muy idiot... digo, como tenía problemas... (de seguro lo sigue teniendo el muy idiota) no pasaba el número cinco en orden, así que en vez de demorarse trece segundos, se tomó treinta y eso le pasa por bolu... por especial... Bueno... y... si, si, si, ya! busco mucho... se cayó varias veces por pelotu... por especial, si, si, si, y bien él no iba a encontrar al OH! GRAN REN TAO!**

- como que no te voy a encontrar! CLARO QUE SI!- dijo levantándose del asiento dando mas énfasis a sus palabras

- que no!- dice de forma tranquila- NO!- también levantándose- NOOOO!

- chicos...- decía yoh mirando la escena

- OH SI! CLARO QUE SI!- enfatizaba apuntando a su compañero

- CLARO QUE NO!- le 'aclaro' mientras se cruzaba de brazos a la altura del pecho y miraba irritado

- jijijiji... ren... con que sigue?- hablo de orangeboy para arreglar la situación

- eh... bien... con... "demonios" no se- respondió bajo muy molesto, se sentó de nuevo

- WIIIIIIIII!- dijo saltando el de hokkaido- ENTONCES ME TOCA A MI!- se auto abrazo y luego apunto a ren- EN TU CARA CHINITO!- se sentó y retomó la historia

**Etto... eh... ia! entonces... cuando... mmm... eso! cuando estaba buscando al chinito nuestro queridísimo peliceleste eh... etto... (préndete ampolleta!) eh... mmm... lo encontró detrás de una puerta y... etto... mmm... y... y... y... Y! KYAAAAAAAA! ESTABA CON ROPA DE NIÑA PARA NO SER IDENTIFICADO! HORROR! CON MAQUILLAJE INCLUIDO!**

- ERES UN IDIOTA!- muy molesto le pega fuertemente en la cabeza- YO NO SOY TRAVESTI!

- AUCH!- se soba la cabeza- y transformista?

- ES LO MISMO!- vuelve a golpearle

- auchis! me duele o sea!- dice huecamente- O.OUuu no vuelvo a ver ese programa de chikas huekas con pilika

- jijijijjiiji- acotó el chico naranja en forma de tregua

- seguiré RENCITO quieras o NO!- y con esto prosiguió

**Al ver nuestro keridisisisisisisisisisisisisisisimo lindo, tierno y apuesto niñito, o sea, Horo-chan... (jojojojo suimimase) al travestido XDDD se asustó muchísimo y O.o etto... eso... creyó que... eso mismo! creyó que lo iba a violar y trató de correr... y... como él otro debía librarse lo tomó de la polera... y... este... ay! AY! AY! ToT**

- YOH! NO SE! NO SE! TT mi hermana me secó el cerebro con ese programa- zamarrea a yoh

- fungaaaa... fuuuu... fuuuu...- siendo aun zamarreado por el Usui

- ja ja! tú ya tienes EL CEREBRO SECO... HOTITO...- poniéndose furioso- ADEMÁS QUE YO NO TE VIOLARÍA!

- ya cállate ren!- dijo sacandole la lengua, luego se puso a cantar- no lo niegues máaaaassss, se que te encanto- empezando a reírse- jajajajaja!

- COMO TE ODIO MALDITO HOROKEU USUIIII!- apretando el cuello del nombrado con ambas manos

- jijijiji... del odio al amor solo hay un paso- se escuchó decir a un sonriente Yoh

- hnhnhnhñañañaggrrr... "como odio tus comentarios yoh asakura"

- jijijiji... shiiiiiiiiiiiii! mi turnito nOn! jijijiji- saltó en su asiento de alegría y empezó

**Y este cayó encima de el Usui... (jijijijiji gomen nasai n.n) se quedaron mirando unos momentos, y sintieron como un color quemante se les subía al rostro, sin embargo ninguno de ellos se movió, se contemplaban mutuamente, con torpeza el peliceleste acarició el rostro del más pequeño y le quitó el maquillaje y parte del disfraz que usaba, al sentir el contacto ambos chicos se sonrojaron aún más sin embargo la cercanía entre ellos aumentaba y**

- DETESTO COMO ME DEJAS!- tratando de matar a su compañero con el pelo rozando el techo

- nyaaaa... pero, si yo escribo cosas tan lindas!- dijo a su defensa un yoh con cascaditas

- ¬¬ ya párale ren! yo quiero saber lo que sigue!- contestó a forma de defensa el chico hielo

- HORO! CÁLLATE!- miró amenazante mientras hablaba

- CÁLLATE TÚ!- y con esto ambos se pararon y comenzaron una pelea

- jijijiji... "yo seguiré escribiendo mientras pelean"- y siguió con su 'plan'

**Con timidez el chinito acercó su rostro al de su compañero, sus corazones latían rápidamente y estaba completamente sonrojados, el mayor de ellos también acercó su rostro y quedaron a escasa distancia con los párpados cerrados, disfrutaban el momento sin embargo, ellos querían algo más... Como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo anularon la distancia en un beso suave, tímido e inocente. Fue un beso corto, pero sin duda fue delicioso para ambos, al darse cuenta de lo hecho se apartaron, el de doradas pupilas se paro con torpeza, ya de pie le ofreció una cálida mano a su compañero que aún seguía en el suelo, el cual acepto tímido...**

**Chibi Ren-chan: etto... no... no...- repetía sin poder expresarse con claridad**

**Chibi Horo-chan: himitsu!- dijo para luego robarle un rápido beso**

**Chibi Ren-chan: aja...- dijo sonrojado, pero con una dulce sonrisa en su infantil rostro**

**Pero el destino cruel se había ensañado con ellos, en ese momento sus madres los fueron a buscar, estaban molestas... ambos niños se miraron con tristeza, trataron de que no los separaran... pero, no lo lograron... Sus madres los alejaban, los alejaban de lo que sería su primer amor (TOT esto es tan triste!) los niños comenzaron a llorar pero sus madres no los tomaban en cuenta, sólo se miraban entre ellas con odio, y se insultaban mutuamente, sin embargo los niños sólo podían verse con miedo a la distancia, y cierto chinito con miedo a la soledad ¿por qué? se preguntaba a si mismo mientras veía como su compañero de juego se iba ¿por qué? volvía a repetirse mientras lágrimas resbalaban por su rostro ¿por qué? se volvía a cuestionar mientras veía el dolor reflejados en esos bellos ojos del niño que lo había cautivado ¿por qué¿por qué¿por qué? sólo esa pregunta rondaba su mente mientras que los apartaban... ¿por qué?**

- TOT POBRE DE LOS NIÑITOS!- lloraba con amargura el menor de los Asakura

- eh?- responde los combatientes al ver a yoh como una magdalena- Quá escribiste?- ambos se acercan y leen lo escrito

- que... que triste y lindo yoh!- decía con lágrimas en los ojos el Usui- ESCRIBES TAN LINDO!- lo apachurra aún con lagrimitas

- YOH ASAKURA!- aparta 'sutilmente' a Horo del nombrado- ERES UN IDIOTA! AHORA MISMO SIGO YO!- se sentó y empezó a escribir

**¿Por qué? YO TE DIRÉ PORQUE... LA RAZÓN FUE...**

* * *

Chocolana: xDDD yoh! estas cosas que escribes! jajajaja 

Hoshii: QUE LINDOOO!- toda emocionada

Yoh: jijijiji... nn funga fu fu

Horo: ay! ren! hacemos una pareja tan linda!- con corazoncitos y un fondo de rosas

Ren: Ò/óUuu SIGUE SOÑANDO HOTO!- lo golpea

Horo/Uuu el amor duele- dice tirado en el piso

Chocolana and Hoshii: hai...- afirman con un movimiento de cabeza

Yoh: entonces... ANNITA ME DEBE DE QUERER MUCHOOOO TT QUE FELIZ SOY!

Hoshii: nn funga fu fu- con muchas naranjas

Chocolana: YOH! AHORA DEBEMOS DE...!

Hoshii: HACER LO QUE MAS ESPERAN...!

Yoh: Y ESO ES...!

Chocolana, Hoshii e Yoh: AGRADECER... REVIEWWWSSS!

**_Para Neko-Fafa:_**

Chocolana: sip, tu eras una neko feliz

Hoshii: hasta que paseaste por la seccion de SK

Chocolana: y viste...

Hoshii: un fic de esta lokata- apunta a Cho- ves cho-chan? ta muy gracioso! yo me rei mucho al igual que Neko Fafa

Chocolana: Yo no se porque a todos le sorprende que Yoh sea buen escritor

Hoshii: sera porque es drogado? ejem... digo... que es muy volatil XD

Chocolana: Bueno, aqui ta la continuacion XDD OwOUuu si, yoh deberias escribir un libro XD

Hoshii: gracias por el review!

Chocolana: HASTA LA PROXIMA XD

**_Para Darksoubi:_**

Chocolana: de verdad te encanto hija mia?- con estrellitas

Hoshii: ToT claro! y si lo digo yo no me haces caso!- se va a una esquinita oscura

Chocolana: jejeje... hoshii...- la trae de nuevo a la luz XD y la abazha- neeee, jijijiji... n.n no se, tienes cara de Uke o.oUuu

Hoshii: sip! OwOUuu Yoh es el mejor escribiendo... . oye cho-chan cuando subes Obra de Teatro?

Chocolana: n.ñUuu pronto, prontito... I PROMESS YOU!

Hoshii: mas te vale- la mira feo, Cho con cascaditas

Chocolana: COMO QUE MUERTE AL REY PETER! PETER KING! PETER EL MAGNIFICO! COMO QUE MUERTE A EL REY PETER! TE VOY A- le lanzan una piedra y esta se estrella en su cabeza- X.XUuu- cae inconciente

Hoshii: nanannana yo no fui "es por el bien de todos" bien n.n! gracias por el review! esperamos que te guste el capi! hasta la prox!

_**Para Horo:**_

Hoshii: tantas palabras me dejan anonadada!

Chocolana: son... realmente muchas! HORO ME DEJASTE MAREADA! COMO TANTAS!

Hoshii: bueno, aqui esta la continuacion! esperamos que te haya gustado!

Chocolana: jijijiji... ya segui XD HASTA LA PROXIMA Y DEJA REVIEW XD!

**_Para Hoshii:_**

Chocolana: WIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! REVIEW TUYO!

Hoshii: shi! un lindo review mio , tan cotisado que es mi review!

Chocolana: obvio! para mi es muy importante!

Hoshii: TT de verdad cho-chan?- con lagrimitas de cocodrilo

Chocolana: de verdad TT- tambien con lagrimitas de cocodrilo- ABAZHO!- se abrazan

Hoshii: ya pusiste naranjas! pero todavia faltan en el fic, y la leche y nuestro queridisimo primo chocolove!

Chocolaba: bueno, bueno, si XD eso va en el receso OwOUuu pobre de los chicos cuanda Anna vea el Pc prendido XD a altas horas de la madrugada

Hoshii: OwOUuu pobres X.xUuu

Chocolana: bueno, hoshii espero que te haya gustado y que me dejes otro review! TE LO EXIJO! O! y O.o ... a fekete csillag született?

_**Para Jeanne:**_

Chocolana: JAJAJA! HAI SOCIAAAAAAAA XDDDDDDDD!

Hoshii: so... socia?- con tick nervioso

Chocolana: de... demo! PERO! TOT HOSHII NO ES COMO LA JEANNE QUE SALE EN SK! TOT

Hoshii: esta bien... te creere... por que no admite mucho a la hermosa pareja Horo Ren?

Chocolana: es que...- se acerca y le susura

Hoshii: ah... vale, que bueno que te haya encantado el fic!

Chocolana: si! siempre el funga fu fu! XDDD gracias!

Hoshii: ves Cho-chan? escribes bien, n.n esperamos que te haya gustado el capi

Chocolana y Hoshii: HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAA!

**_Para Maki Tasui:_**

Chocolana: funga fu fu lo dice Yoh en un especial XD con muuuchas naranjas XD (. nya? mi no entendio bien tu pregunta X.x)

Hoshii: OwOUuu de verdad te reiste tanto? que bien!

Chocolana: no te preocupes, todos llevamos un/a pervertido/a en nuestro interior XDD, ya veras cuando escriba el lemon! xDD pero eso ira despues XDDD... creo -O-Uuu

Hoshii: si! es que Cho-chan es original... aunque no siempre lo admita lo es...Cierto Cho?- mirandola muy feo

Chocolana: ha... hai...-sonrisa nerviosa- si! lo continue y aqui esta! muchas cosas pasaran

Hoshii: jajaja... pobre ren, pobre, pobre...- Cho le susurra algo- OwOUuu XDDDDDDDDD QUE BUENA!

Chocolana: nOn espero que te haya gustado el capitulo! xDDD sip, todos tienen su turno de escribir! XDDD

_**Para Itnuzi desli:**_

Chocolana: XDDD obvio que soy chica yaoi! VIVO POR Y PARA EL! Y ESTOY A SU COMPLETO SERVICIO!

Hoshii: haaaaiiipp! a cho-chan le quedo gracioso, en realidad... casi todos los fic de cho-chan son graciosos

Chocolana: que puedo decir? es mi fuerte! OR ALGO SOY PRIMA DEL GRAN CHOCOLOVE!

Hoshii: WIIIIIIIIIIIII! si! algun dia veras como termina el fic dentro de este fic... y O.O muchas cosas mas!

Chocolana and Hoshii: HASTA LA PROXIMA! GRACIAS POR EL REVIEW! DEJA OTRO MAAAASSSS! XDDD

Para dark mayu-chan:

Chocolana: Bueno aqui tienes discipula, el otro capi XD

Hoshii: O.oUuu tienes discipula Cho?

Chocolana: hai nOn! bueno, esperamos que tambien te hayas divertido con este!

Hoshii: xDDD aqui esta lo que sigue! gracias por el review! hasta la proxima!

_**Para Ty Hiwatari:**_

Chocolana: Si, yoh escribira un lemon, pero no les dire cuando... MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAKAAA!

Hoshii: Yoh, aqui todos te entendemos y te queremos mucho nwn

Chocolana: hai! y si Horito, tu seras seme SI O SI!

Hoshii: WIIIIIIIIIIIII! aqui esta la continuacion!

Chocolana: esperamos que le haya gustado! hasta la prox y gracias por dejar review!

Horo: ya terminaron?

Chocolana and Hoshii: HAAAAAIIIII nOn!

Yoh: que bien, TODOS DICEN QUE SOY MUY BUENO ESCRIBIENDO!- muy emocionado con estrellitas

Ren: maldito yoh... u.úUuu- empieza a tomar su leche

Horo: REN! YO KIERO LECHE!- se acerca de forma peligrosa y...

Yoh, Chocolana y Hoshii: O.o... NIÑOS!- tapan la escena

Chocolana: jejeje... n.ñUuu cuidence... ia! nos vemos!- muy nerviosa- HIMITSU SECRETO!

Hoshii: dejen reviewcitos! Si? onegaaai!- tambien muy nerviosa

Yoh: jijijii... funga fu fu- igual de nervioso

Chocolana: en tres capi mas... mostraremos...

Yoh and Hoshii: LO QUE NO SE VIO POR X MOTIVOS! HASTA LA PROXIMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


	3. Y Sigue

Chocolana: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! AQUÍ ME TIENEN DE NUEVO! 

Hoshii: eh... funga fu fu- con una naranja

yoh: jijijiji funga fu fu- con dos naranjas

Horo: funga qué?- aturdido

Yoh y Hoshii: Funga fu fu- con tres naranjas cada uno

Ren: PUEDEN DEJAR DE DECIR ESO! ME ESTRESAAAAANNN!- sacando todo su ki, O.o digo, Nem, o.o energía espiritual! . lo que sea -w-

Chocolana: ia empezó el esquizofrénico del chino

Ren: NO SOOOOYYY ESQUIZOFRÉNICOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yoh, Horo y Hoshii: funga fu fu- con muchas naranjas

Chocolana: ah, claro... y ahora dime que no eres chino!- pone las manos en su cadera

Ren: NO SOY CHINO! PERO SI ESQUIZOFRÉNICO! O.Ó DIGO! SOY CHINO, PERO NO ESQUIZOFRÉNICOOO /O/

Horo: uuuyyy! loka! se liberó! salió del armario!

Chocolana: amiguiii! o seaaa, in mai laif! o shea! Jelo, Wat your neim?

Ren: mai neim is margarita? O.O jaja

Horo: si quieres tomar tequila- cantando

Yoh: se necesita un poco de sal!- secunda

Hoshii: ejeeemm... el fic!

Chocolana: Oh! megami-sama! cierto!

Yoh: TT gracias a todos! LOS AMO! TT- tira fotos de él autografiadas

Ren: ... ya... me largo- se acerca a horo y le susurra algo

Horo: O.o okisss! nn bai!

Hoshii y Chocolana: QUE COMIENCE EL... FIIIICCC!

Señales:

**Negritas** narración de los personajes

Normal narración mía

Normales… - dialogo

- dialogo- acción

-- acción

(pensamientos de los narradores XD)

* * *

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------

- TOT POBRE DE LOS NIÑITOS!- lloraba con amargura el menor de los Asakura

- eh?- responde los combatientes al ver a yoh como una magdalena- Quá escribiste?- ambos se acercan y leen lo escrito

- que... que triste y lindo yoh!- decía con lágrimas en los ojos el Usui- ESCRIBES TAN LINDO!- lo apachurra aún con lagrimitas

- YOH ASAKURA!- aparta 'sutilmente' a Horo del nombrado- ERES UN IDIOTA! AHORA MISMO SIGO YO!- se sentó y empezó a escribir

**¿Por qué? YO TE DIRÉ PORQUE... LA RAZÓN FUE...**

¥§§§¥ Y Sigue ¥§§§¥

**¿Por qué? YO TE DIRÉ PORQUE... LA RAZÓN FUE... fue... mmm... Fue porque las elegantes 'damas' tenían un problemita de competencia familiar, par de inmaduras, Já... claro, es que no saben lo que significa tener motivos para pelear**

-aah...jijijiji- sonriendo- como las peleas tuyas y de Horo, verdad? -decía un volado Yoh

- eh... si! ò.ó! no me interrumpas!- vociferó el de doradas pupilas un tanto sonrojado

- ¬¬ vas a seguir chinito?- mirándolo- o ya terminaste para que siga yoh!- emocionadamente con las manos juntas y un fondo de rosas

- ... DEJENME SEGUIR!- gritando parándose de la silla frente al computador y cayendo pesadamente de nuevo sobre ésta

**Pero claro, por suerte que habían tenido esa 'riña' las 'damas de sociedad' por lo que el GRAN oh Ren Tao, no había tenido que seguir soportando a ese mocoso jodido que no sabe deletrear ni... ni... Wo Hai Ni, grrr... y claro, de seguro que esas 'damas de sociedad' no saben nada... grrr...**

- TIBURÓN! ESTÁS ESCRIBIENDO PURA MUGRE!- gritó el Usui- TT ia, ia! QUE ESCRIBA YOH!- con pucheros y actitud ansiosa

- O.Ó DESGRACIADO! YO SOY UN ARTISTA!- respondió el Tao a su defensa

- JÁ! SE, CLARO, COMO NO! Y YO SOY HAO!- poniéndose las manos en la cintura

- Oh... hermano, desde cuándo usas el lugar de horo? en qué momento te hiciste la cirugía plástica? ONII-CHAAAAANN!- abraza a horo

- eh... yoh...- con una GRAN gotita en la cabeza

- PUT QUE ERES WEN YOH! NO ES EL CHICO ARDIENTE! ES EL CONGELADO!- irritado con una mano sobre su cabeza

- pero... si dijo que era Hao...- con un puchero

- eh... yoh, fue sarcasmo!- con cascaditas en los ojos

- Ohhh... no sabía que te alcanzaba el cerebro para entender el sarcasmo!- sonriendo de forma superior

- ESCÚCHAME CHINO PRESUMIDO!- levantándose de la silla- YO SOY MUY INTELIGENTE!

- JAJAJAJA! QUE BUEN CHISTE!- también se levanta

- NO ES NINGÚN CHISTE CHINO DE QUINTA!- ambos caminan un tanto hacia atrás

- nn que bueno que se lleven bien- acerca un poco mas su silla a la pantalla- por mientras pelean escribo...- susurró

**(aprovechándome del pánico... jijijiji) Si, esas dos damas no sabían nada sobre el amor a primera vista, no sabían nada sobre el dolor que sentían aquellos pequeños al ser separados, menos sabían de el secreto que guardaban en su interior, su mayor tesoro. Y los pobres niños cada vez más lejanos lloraban en silencio, un silencio amargo y solo... Tan solo como una noche sin estrellas, cuando apenas se reconocían a la distancia uno de los niños no aguantó el hecho de que realmente los estuvieran alejando, trató zafarse de su madre, pero... no lo logró**

**Chibi Horo-chan: HIII MIIIIT SUUUUUUU!- gritó estirando sus manitas hacia el minino de su corazón, con los ojos llorosos y la cara empapada**

**Chibi Ren-chan: Hai...- respondió silencioso mientras ocultaba su adolorido rostro en el pecho de su madre, lágrimas le mojaban**

- TOT POR QUÉEEEEEEEE! TT por qué no los dejan ser felices? que vivan en una linda casita en el campo, con un perro, y dos hijos- con lagrimitas

- ay, corazón, ya escribió- deja de pelear y se sienta en menos de un milisegundo a leer lo que escribió yoh- Ay... TT

- desgraciado...- susurra- me las pagarás...- se sienta y comienza a leer- o.ó?

**Y así paso el tiempo, poco a poco sus recuerdos sobre aquella tarde infantil se iban perdiendo, pero sin duda... recordaban lo que fue su primer amor, su primer beso... Y ése fue su mayor secreto, un gran tesoro que guardaron solos, para si. Cierto Chino sólo recordaba la dulce sonrisa de quien le había dado su primer beso, como a su vez cierto Usui recordaba esos penetrantes ojos dorados que lo habían observado solo a él, que lo atraparon.**

**Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de tantos días lluviosos encontraba al amor de su vida, a quien luminaba sus sombrías almas, el mayor seguía sonriendo, y con extrema delicadeza tomo entre sus manos el rostro del chino**

**Ren: Wo Hai Ni- se acercó un poco, y el mayor de ambos finiquito la distancia, rodeó con sus brazos la cintura del delicado y atractivo joven, el cual se abrazó al cuello de el otro**

- Ya, ya...- decía molestosamente sonrojado el chino

- I.I ia que?- cuestionó inocentemente yoh

- oh... yoh que sigue!- zamarreando a éste- DIMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- desesperado

- ¬/¬ estúpido horo...- susurró para si mismo

- etto... no se jijijijiji- sonrió despreocupadamente el menor de los Asakura

- TT oh no! moriré! TT

- pero... horo... nn escribe tú algo ahora, yo iré a buscar algo para comer... jijijiji- relajadamente se levanta y se va

- y vas a escribir arbusto congelado?- interroga pesadamente mientras rueda los ojos

- mf...- frunce el ceño y comienza

**Pero... eh... eh... estos... estos... jóvenes tenían un...aa duda, no sabían como se llamaban, porque en... ay, porque en la fiestita-chan no se habían presentado como se debía, así que... no sabían como se llamaban y bue, no se iban a estar llamando todo el rato por chico de ojos dorados ni por peliceleste, o algo por el estilo¿verdad? o sea, yo digo, ay!... . mejor hago un dialogo .**

**Horo: una pregunta... cómo te llamas?- sonrisa, sonrisa**

**Ren: Ren Tao- seco, sonrojado- tú?- aún más seco y aún más sonrojado**

**Horo: Horokeu Usui- sonrisa, sonroja, sonrisa sonrojoja**

**Ren: hn...- incómodo, sonrojado, aleja y toma la mano de Horo (O)**

**Eh... y... entonces Ren comienza a ¿guiar? al hermosisiisisisisisisisimo Horo y... llegan hasta un lindo parque, lleno de plantaaaas! mis arbolitos amados y flores lindísimas, y ¡oh! un lago! y Wooooo, era muy beio el parque! siii! beiísimo! y... y... romántico!... creo... bueno, la cosa es que se sentaron... en... el pastito? y... eh... comenzaron a charlar, si, eso nn (n.ñUuu uy, soy muy novato en esto! T-T) y... y... se tomaron de las manos... y... mmm... ay! . eh... y... eh... se di-di dieron... un... un... BESO xOx (oh! my godness! que he escrito! X.x) CON LENGUA! Y AHH! SE RECOSTARON EN EL PASTO, Y OH MEGAMI-SAMA! X¬X MORIRÉ!**

- PUERCOESPIN!- le pega seco en la cabeza

- AUCH! POR QUÉ ME PEGAS!- voltea a verlo

- cómo de qué por qué?- la puerta se abre, y entra Yoh

- hola chicos... jijijiji...- sonríe mostrando un bol con comida- traje… comida- se sienta y comienza a leer

- COMIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- El Usui se tira sobre el bold de comida y se lo quita a Yoh, el cual se entretenía leyendo

- u/ú como sea...- se cruza de brazos

- jijiji que chistoso Horo, ta muy lindo...- riendo drogadamente

- de verdad?- con estrellitas en los ojos- que emoción! TT!- mientras lloraba de emoción seguía comiendo

- Ren... te toca...- sonriendo el pelicastaño le informó a su malhumorado amigo

- hn...- voltea a verlo- síguelo tú, así evitaré algo muy comprometedor de tu parte

- como quieras...- sonriendo "demonios..."

**Se recostaron suavemente sobre el pasto húmedo, el Usui acariciaba el frágil rostro de su amado chinito, mientras besaba el cuello de su ahora víctima de amor, idolatración y posesión, aquel muchacho que le había robado el aliento en el momento que le vió, que lo había acompañado a través de los años como una sombra, como una cicatriz imborrable marcada a flor de piel hecha por la fría y tajante cuchilla del destino. El de rasgos gatunos acariciaba y rasguñaba la ancha espalda de su amante**

**Ren: ah... horo...- gimió susurrante**

- AH! NO! AHORA SI TE PASASTE ASAKURA YOH!- trata de golpearlo pero lo esquiva muy sonriente

- pero... pero... pero...- trataba de defenderse el Asakura

- CLARO! QUIERES HACER UN LEMON Y PARA COLMO HORO ES SEME!- refunfuñó mientras castigaba severamente al chico naranja con la mirada

- claro! es que yo soy... MACHO-MAN!... oh no! he revelado mi secreto!- finge desmayarse

- está bien... no hago el lemon "por ahora" pero déjame seguir! onegaii!- mirada de cachorrito mojado

- siii, tiburón, déjalo escribiiiir, onegaaaaaiiiii!- mirada de cachorrito mojado abandonado sin nadie que le quiera acoger

- u/úU está bien...- disimuló el 'poder de convencimiento'

- WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- salta afirmándose de la silla y siguió en lo que estaba

**Horo: Shhh... calla- lo calla poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios**

**Ambos chicos seguían besándose, tocándose, disfrutando el uno del otro, recorriendo con sus manos y labios el cuerpo ajeno frente al suyo, aprendiéndose de memoria cada forma, textura, aroma y sabor de su ahora y eterno amante, pero... los besos tenían que parar...

* * *

**

Chocolana: CHIN CHIN CHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN! ahi se queda! XD

Hoshii: . cho-chan... te acuerdas lo de ayer?- se acerca a su hermana

Chocolana: hai...- tiembla- jojojojo Suimimase

Horo: mmm...-busca algo- aqui esta!- saca un celular y marca un numero

Yoh: wiiiiiiiiiii! RATMAAAANNN!- con una figurita de accion

Horo: Hello?... yes, yes... of course!- espera un ratitos- obiusly! ok my dear, I see you later, bye bye

Hoshii y Chocolana: OO- impactadas

Chocolana: HORO! YOU SPIKITING INGLISHH!

Horo: ah...? I.I?

Yoh: oigaan... y ren?

Hoshii: nu seee TT se perdio!

Ren: hnn...- aparece entre las sombras- aqui estoy...

Horo: REEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNN!- musica de reencuentro mientras corre hacia el

Yoh, Hoshii y Chocolana: waaaa... que lindosss- con fondo de burbujas y todos con las manos juntas

Ren: NI se te ocurra- le da un combo en el ocico, ejem... cara

Horo: auch!- en el suelo- TT malooo, me duele...

Ren: te lo mereces...- lo mira feo

Chocolana: TT que malo eres ren!- apunto de matar a ren

Hoshii: TT haaaii! muy malo! por que tratas asi a tu amado Koi?- interrogando a lo detective fanatica

Yoh: Ren... si eres el Koi de Horo, por que no me lo dijiste! TT no confias en mi, amigo?- con lagrimitas a mas no poder

Horo: por que no admites ante los demas lo

Ren: CALLENSEEEEEEEEEEEE! CALLENSE! QUE SE CALLEN!- escena: un Ren altamente peligroso gente temerosa y una cuchilla agitandose por todos lados- AGRADEZCAN PERO DEJEN EL MALDITO TEMAAAAA!

Chocolana: okey, LLEGO LA HORA...

Horo e Yoh: DEEEE...

Hoshii: AGRADECER...

Chocolana y Hoshii: REVIEWS! XD

_Para Alquimista Flama:_

Chocolana: I.I eso estuvo bueno que?

Hoshii: nada Cho-chan... si Yoh escribe lindo...

Chocolana: y en cuanto al programa que vio Horo, Pilika lo obligo, era eso... o... un ejercicio que lo dejaria muerto durante tres dias

Hoshii: Continuen? I.I? ah! cierto! Yoh! Horo! y... Ren...

Chocolana: en serio en el capi anterior el fic te dio un ataque de risa? XD pobre niña!

Hoshii: y pobre de la tia, XD debio creer que su pobre sobrina era poseida por un mal espiritu!... y... O.O CHO-CHAN! SE ROBARON TU DESPEDIDAAAA!

Chocolana: bue, asi es la vida Hoshii T-T

Hoshii: no, el review no quedo larguito, cierto Cho?- choco-chan sonrie- deberia mandarte un review Cho-chan! Hasta la proxima!

Chocolana: esperamos que te haya gustado el fic!

_Para Ran Tao:_

Chocolana: WIIII! gracias!... se me ocurrio un dia que estaba acostada... en mi camita

Hoshii: pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo?- choco-chan asiente- y entonces pensaste, que pasaria y como seria si los chicos de SK escribieran un fic?

Chocolana: haaaaaiiii nn

Hoshii: no amenaces a mi maestro!...- mira feo- funga fu fu- cara volada con una naranja

Chocolana: u.u si, me falta vocabulario pero... TOT MI ENCICLOPEDIA AMBULANTE QUE SE ACTUALIZA SOLO NO TAAAAA! ESTA EN LA LEJANA HUNGRIA Y YO VIVO EN CHILITO! T.T HOSHII COMO TE EXTRAÑO!

Hoshii: O.O CHO-CHAN!... choooocooolaaaanaaaa- la mira feo- acuerdate de que no se deben de enterar que no estoy aqui!

Chocolana: ah... ni que tampoco soy yo la que siempre escribe tus dialogos? ni que nunca estas cuando escribo los fics? ni nada de ese estilo?

Hoshii: ejemmm... Chao, cuidate y esperamos que te haya gustado el fic- sonrisa fingida- I Kill you, chocolana- la mira feo, le tira un jarron y su hermana cae inconciente en el suelo frio

_Para Darksoubi:_

Hoshii: O.o y tu quien eres? eres mi sobrina? tengo otras sobrinas? por que no lo sabia! CHOCOLANA!

Chocolana: SEÑOR, SI, SEÑOR! A LAS ORDENES SEÑOR!- zape por parte de Hoshii- TOT

Hoshii: quien es ella? la conozco? y no me digas señor Cho

Chocolana: Haaaiii! es la naty- hoshii dobla levemente su cabeza y le aparece un signo de interrogacion sobre la cabeza- una de las gemelitas

Hoshii: aah... ah... SIII! TOT LOS ALEJAN! XDDD XDD SUFRAN! y... NO AMENACES A MI HERMANA!- con fuego alrededor

Chocolana: XDDD menos Taka-san!- le llega un zapato a Cho por parte de quien no diremos el nombre y solo se enocara (enfoca a hoshii)- . nanda?

Hoshii: hai, nos cuidaremos! mmm... hai y chao, y es con dos II

Chocolana: espero que te haya gustado hijita el capi . ta ta .

_Para Yoko Hiwatari Kon:_

Chocolana: ultimamente Yoh esta siendo muy popular XD

Hoshii: le van a querrer dar un premio, ne? XDD sii! vestido de chicaaa!

Chocolana: XDDD siiiiiiii! LEMON! XD

Hoshii: si, la perversion se pega... mayoritariamente, aunque no es necesario que ocurra

Chocolana: bue, aqui esta! XD saludos a Dark! esperamos que te haya gustado! CUIDATE!

_Para Hoshii:_

Chocolana: O.O CIERTO! HACE MUCHO TIEMPO QUE NO REVISO MI GMAIL! TOT HOSHII NO ME MATES!

Hoshii: TT malvada... volviendo al fic TTTT casi me da depre de lo triste... bueno ni tanto asipero esque el principio estaba riendome mucho y despues viene eso TTTT

Chocolana: nee, neee! pero habra lemon! XD despues!

Hoshii: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Chocolana: y si... XD pobre de los niños cuando Anna se entere XD, O.o sip, en realidad si Hoshii, buena clasificacion para los 'escritores' XD

Hoshii: MAESTRO! ERES EL MEJOOR! FUNGA FU FU FOREVER

Chocolana: Hoshii... toma- le entrega una naranja- Te kiero mucho nOn

Hoshii: NARANJA! TwT GRACIAS CHO-CHAN! YO TAMBIEN TE QUIERO GEMELA QUERIDA

Chocolana: YO TAMBIEN- la abraza- CUIDATE! me siento apoyada por ti! te kerooo!

_Para Maki Tasui:_

Chocolana: tu sabes el... es asi XD

Hoshii: egolatra como el solo XD y O.o parace que el fic te afecto nñUuu

Chocolana: no, no, beibis no... 8 añitos mas o menos, 8-9 XD

Hoshii: SI! MI MAESTRO ES UN GENIO! O MAESTRO!

Chocolana: buee... si XD le falta salir con Anna XD

Hoshii: si, mi maestro es cupido! wiiii! y es fanatico del Horo Ren

Chocolana: aqui esta, esperamos que te haya gustado, y OJALA QUE SE TE REFRESQUE EL CEREBROOO!

Hoshii: CUIDATE! XD HASTA LA PROXIMA!

_Para Zilia K_

Chocolana: Woooooooo! el fic mas divertido! SIIIIIII! TT QUE EMOCION!

Hoshii: pues si, hay ue variar de vez en cuando, Cho-chan es muy divertida

Chocolana: TwT estoy emocionada... TT muy emocionadaaaaaa

Hoshii: si nn jijiji, mi maestro le gusta el dulce a mas no poder y lo acido, tambien

Chocolana: TwT me siento bien...

Hoshii: bueno, aqui esta, esperamos que te haya gustado! hasta pronto!... espero...

_Para BirOte:_

Chocolana: eh... n.ñUuu hai... gracias

Hoshii: o.o te esta observando?

Chocolana: nada, hoshii... n.ñUuu

Hoshii: cho-chan!

Chocolana: eh... cuidate y chao, ojala te haya gustado el capi... (si es que lo lees )

_Para Seinko:_

Chocolana: O.O jajajaja?

Hoshii: eh... pues... aqui esta el capi! esperamos que te haya gustado! cuidate!

_Para Alia.Asakura:_

Chocolana: pos... si... es que no me gustan muchos los grabatos ni insolencias, pero ya que, si quieres...

Hoshii: estas molestando a mi hermana! MORIRAAAAAAAASSSS!

Chocolana: no importa, hoshii n.ñUu deja

Hoshii: Bueno...- recelosa- siii! entretencion by Cho-chan! WIIIIIIIIII!

Chocolana: bue, aqui tienes la actualizacion! XD esperamos que te haya gustado

Hoshii: okis, le daremos un... beso de tu parte a Horo, ojala ren no se vaya a encelar!

_Para Lyserg Diethel:_

Chocolana: Hai XD jojojo, gracias! TT gracias! TT!

Hoshii: que no entendiste ¬¬?

Chocolana: O.o pos preguntame y te contesto! XD

Hoshii: ¬¬ grrr...

Chocolana: O.OUuu bueno, bueno, cuidate y pasalo bien XDDD espero que te haya gustado el fic!

Hoshii: hasta luego ¬¬

_Para Horo:_

Chocolana: ah... Hoshii... entendiste algo?

Hoshii: No... mmm...- ambas se ponen en pose pensativa

Chocolana: ya me canse -w- ...

Hoshii: bueno, cuidate horito, ojala te haya gustado el fic, y te mandaremos al psiquiatra junto con Cho-chan, vale? Chao! nn!

_Para Jeanne:_

Chocolana: hola pos socia... XD

Hoshii: Socia?

Chocolana: etto... una laaaaaarga historia

Hoshii: ¬¬ despues me la contaras!- cho con cascaditas

Chocolana: nn hai! HORO REN 4EVER!

Hoshii: HAI! FUNGA FU FU POWER! NARANJAS POR MILLONES!

Chocolana: O.OUuu eh... cuidatemucho! hastañlaproxima!

_Para Ayus:_

Chocolana: TwT de verdad te encanto!

Hoshii: SI! MI MAESTRO ES EL MEJOR!

Chocolana y Hoshii: ya se continuo! esperamos que te guste!

_Para eli kyouyama:_

Chocolana: gracias! TT ... ah? I.I?

Hoshii: sip, es que Cho-chan, mi gemela querida es muy ociosa!

Chocolana: . nani?

Hoshii: bueno, ya se actualizo, y gracias por decirle que le esta quedando bien- Choco llora de felicidad en una esquinita- se emociona, espero que haya sido de tu agrado el capi, cuidate!

Yoh: listo chocolana-san? nn?

Chocolana: Hai! . ay... Hoshii! lo que ven mis ojos

Hoshii: eh...?- volte a ver- OH! POR MEGAMI-SAMA!

Yoh: OO Oh mi diosa! moriremos todos! jijijij

Chocolana: Hoshii... estas grabando esto?

Hoshii: por supuesto, y esto lo editaremos y lo mostrartemos en dos capis siguientes mas lo que paso ayer

Yoh: que lindas, jijiji se lo regalaran, cierto?

Chocolana: obvios Jojojojo, como crees que seriamos capas de venderlo, no sin antes mostrar la menrcancia a las fans?

Hoshii: eso nunca... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Chocolana: MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA

Yoh: jijijiji...- voltea y ve a alquien familiar- ONII-CHAAN!- abraza

Hao: SUELTAME!- se suelta- han visto a Opacho?

Chocolana y Hoshii: No... por?

Hao: nada...- se va a ir, pero Cho lo detiene- que quieres?- la mira feo

Hoshii: te mandan saludos... Haito-sama

Hao: Go to hell...- se va en una llamarada

Yoh: adios hermanito, cuidate mucho jijijiji- se despide con la mano despreocupadamente

Chocolana: eh... bueno... jeje- mira, se sonroja- cuidence!

Hoshii: Hasta la proxima!- apunto de estallar en risa

Yoh: AIOZ! Y DEJEN REVEWS! LOS AMOOO! (T.T que Annita no me haya escuchado!)


	4. Prolongandose ¿terrorificamente?

Chocolana: HAAAIIIIII! jeje nn se que demore bastante... GOMEN! TOT NO MEREZCO A TAN BUENA AUDENCIA!

Hoshii: ia... ia... solo demoraste dos meses con una semana y cuatro dias en actualizar

Chocolana: ¬¬ como que no lo tas contando, ne?

Hoshii: para nada cho-chan nn

Horo: O.O miren! un saltamontes! SAAAALTAAA SALTAAA LOS MONTEEESSS!- saltando y cantando

Ren: cada dia estas mas estupido...- resignado

Yoh: io? I.I?- inocente

Ren: no idiota, me refiero al estupido de hoto

Yoh: aaaahhh... nn

Hoshii: O.o raros... estan mas lokos que Cho-chan... no, no es para tanto

Chocolana: TT QUE MALA HOSHII!- sale corriendo pero de pronto tropieza con una pelotita morena...

Hoshii: O.O nu me digas que...

Yoh y horo: OwOUuu acaso es...

Ren: hnn...- se acerca, y de pronto la pelotita se desarma mostrando unos ojitos muy grandes y llorosos

Todos... menos ren: OPACHO LINDO! O

Opacho: Señor Hao?- puchero altamente conquistador para los que no se resisten a las caritas kawais

Chocolana: no precioso y lindo opacho... por que no estas con haito-Sama?

Horo: Opachito T-T nu llures!

Opacho: es que... el señor hao... el señor hao...

Yoh: mi oni-san que I.I?

Hoshii: Hao-sama te esta buscando... paso hace un rato

Opacho: el señor hao estaba buscando a opacho?- ojitos levemente iluminados

Ren: ¬¬ y como todos los idiotas se emocionaron con 'El pobre Opacho' presentare el fic... ¬¬ COMIENZA MUGRE!

_Señales:_

**Negritas** narración de los personajes

Normal narración mía

Normales… - dialogo

- dialogo- acción

-- acción

(pensamientos de los narradores XD)

" pensamientos cuando van en dialogo "

* * *

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------

**Horo: Shhh... calla- lo silencia poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios**

**Ambos chicos seguían besándose, tocándose, disfrutando el uno del otro, recorriendo con sus manos y labios el cuerpo ajeno frente al suyo, aprendiéndose de memoria cada forma, textura, aroma y sabor de su ahora y eterno amante, pero... los besos tenían que parar...**

_¥§§§¥ Y se prolonga... ¿terroríficamente? ¥§§§¥_

**: Jo-joven Ho...Horo...?- se escucha la voz de una joven nerviosa y probablemente sonrojada**

**Horo: ehh... etto...- siente como se le suben los colores y se aparta de SU chico- io... io...**

- CÓMO QUE SU! YO NO SOY DE ESE!- lo apunta paranoicamente mientras su 'cuernito' rompe el techo

- CÁLLATE TIBURÓN! QUE INTERRUMPES AL 'OH GRAN MAESTRO'!- decía con admiración mientras un fondo de rosas le adornaban la escena

- ¬¬ BA-BO-SO! ASAKURA YOH! COMO ME PONES CON ESTE IDIOTA!- reclamaba mientras apuntaba a Yoh desde las 'alturas'

- T-T pero si... "oh no! mejor no lo digo nn jijijij"- sonríe mientras mira drogadamente

- OH! YA CÁLLATE RENTADO!- lo recrimina y se sienta- continua Yoh, no le hagas caso a los celosos de talento!- ojitos de estrellitas

- a quien llamas celoso de talento?- se sienta de nuevo, cruza los brazos y mira molesto al 'DuetoDinámicoDigamosSialYaoi'

- ia terminare Ren... jijijji... "pero todavía falta..."- sonrió el castaño más drogado, él que le ganaba el puesto a el Capitán Tayler en el Rating de drogadicción

**El chino se sienta rígidamente mientras un fuerte rubor le cubría los ojos ¿Quién era esa muchacha¿Por que Horo, SU Horo había reaccionado de esa manera¿Quién era? Pronto todas sus dudas serían aclaradas por la misma joven, levantó levemente su vista, la joven sonreía mientras el cálido rojizo llenaba sus mejillas, pero había un extraño brillo en sus ojos... ¿acaso eso sería...?**

**Tamao: Buenos días joven, soy Tamao Tamamura, un gusto en conocerle- la joven pelirosa le sonríe**

**Ren: Buenas, Ren Tao mucho gusto...- se levantó del piso y se sacudió un poco**

**Horo: Bueno, ya que se conocieron... que tal si vamos todos a la pensión?- propuso sonriente mientras le ofrecía su brazo al chico de doradas orbes**

**Tamao: oh! el almuerzo! no he ido a comprar!- miró a ambos jóvenes y sonrió- discúlpenme, vayan ustedes solos tengo que hacer las compras, hasta luego joven Horo Horo, joven Ren- se despidió con la mano y se fue.**

**Ren: y... dónde queda la pensión?- tomó el ofrecimiento de brazo y su pareja le sonríe**

**Horo: bueno, eh... no muy lejos- sonríe nerviosamente no muy seguro de sus propias palabras, el otro chico enarquea elegantemente una ceja- **

**jeje...- beso fugazmente la mejilla del chico y comenzaron a emprender su marcha**

**Cuando ya llevaban un buen rato de caminar uno de los dos miro de soslayo al otro... ¿o fueron los dos y no querían admitir que se admiraban mutuamente? Quizás, sólo para sus adentros, admitirían que se pasarían toda la vida contemplándose, noches en velas pasarían sin que ellos se diesen cuenta sólo para ver, contemplar, admirar e idolatrar al amor de su vida...**

- YA MUERETEEEEEE!- Ren golpea a Yoh en la cabeza, y por ende el drogadito queda nockeadito

- . nani? funga... fu... fu?- en el suelo, y, alrededor de su cabeza girando muchos Ren's y Horo's

- TOT YOH! YOH! MAESTRO SENSEI OF YAOI FICS!- grita Horo parándose de su silla para ir a recoger a su 'ídolo' en fics

- Ho...ro... tú... continua... con mi legado- 'fallece'

- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! MAESTRO SENSEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- grita dramáticamente mientras sujeta a un 'inerte' Yoh

- ya dejen sus estupideces que parecen retrasados mentales... mmm... más de lo que ya son- sonrisa de superioridad marca R.T.S.A (Ren Tao Sociedad Anónima)

- T-T eres cruel! MALO! YA NO TE QUIERO!- dice horo todo sobreactuado, más sobreactuado que esas telenovelas latinas

- ¬¬ par de idiotas...- suspira profundamente y comienza con su turno XD

**(-w- maldito yoh...) Claro... si eso fuese cierto, bueno, iban caminando y NO se miraban... (¬¬ algún día me vengaré de ti...) y después de mucho andar... a pie, gracias al 'ocurrente' de Hoto porque el muy... 'inteligente'... le habían robado su billetera... (YA SE COMO VENGARME! MUAJAJAJAJA) por lo que no pudieron pagar un taxi, ya que el único y gran Ren Tao no... andaba con dinero en ese preciso momento. Así que cuando llegaron cerca a la pensión se detuvieron, claro, era porque el muy FLOJO del puercoespín necesitaba descansar, claro, eso le pasa por ser un perezoso de porquería y no ejercitarse como otros, o sea, como yo. Pero como iba diciendo, cuando llegaron les abrió un muy felizmente drogado, o sea, Yoh, Yoh Asakura...**

**Yoh: hola hoto, hola tú**

- QUE NO ME LLAMO HOTO HOTO! BORRA ESO! BORRALÓ!- apuntando enfermizamente la pantalla

- ¬¬ no, idiota...- y vuelve a escribir mientras horo llora porque yoh lo había amarrado para que no comenzaran una nueva pelea

**Hoto: hola yoh! amigo mío! sabes? iba caminando por ahí como el vago inservible que soy cuando...**

**Yoh: hola... nn quién eres?- sonríe drogadamente sin prestar atención a Hoto**

**Ren Tao (y la boca te queda ahí mismo): soy el gran Ren Tao, el último descendiente de la dinastía Tao, y tú eres Yoh**

**Yoh: OwO cómo lo supiste nn?- cierto que es idiota?**

**Bueno después de esa GRAN demostración de inteligencia por parte del Asakura entraron todos en la pensión... en donde el idiota, digo... Hoto fue directamente a la cocina a saludar a su más grande amor... LA COMIDA, y como sabrán ya, el único, grandioso y sublime Tao, fue a entrenar.**

- TOT ME ABURRO! ME ABURRO!- sollozó un tierno Horo aún amarrado a su silla

- ¬¬ ia, ia... termine, u.ú es que no se me ocurre nada más...- cruzándose de brazos

- y... ahora a quién le toca?- preguntó un drogado Yoh

- IO QUIERO! IO QUIERO!- gritó emocionado horo, por fin yoh lo soltó- gracias!- poniéndose a escribir

**Y pasaron hooooooooooooooooras, pero es verdad que se amaban (o es kawai la pareja... esperen... O.o qué? x.x) eh... bien, si, bueno, eh... lo primero que hicieron fue _a.- Comer, ese fue nuestro lindisisisisisiisisisisisisisiiiiiiiisimo Horito_, y _b.- ir a entrenar, ese fue Rency nn_ (que bueno que yoh amordazo a Ren nn) y... bue, eh... después de eso se quedaron en el jardín diciendo cosas lindas n.n sí, sí, muy lindas... pero de pronto... se escuchó un grito aterrador, era yoh... y entonces... salió volaaaaaaaaaaaaaando por el techo nn y WOOOOSSSSSHHHH! cayó a una poza de **

**aguita n.n, y un escalofrío recorrió a Horito (nn cierto que soy muy lindo?) y el horror... EL HORROR! UNA BRUJA MALVADA DE CABELLERA RUBIA APARECIÓ! Y EXPANDIÓ SU... SU... SU REINADO DEL MAAAAAAL! WAAAAAAAAA! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!**

**Yoh: X.X naranjas! sálvense!- ruedan sus naranjitas a tierra firme**

**Ren: eh... ia... idiota- seeeeeeco y malhumorado**

**Horo: NO! ES ELLA! TOT- tiembla detrás de su marido... O.o dije marido? digo, novio XD**

**Bruja malvada: MORIRAAAANNN! YOH! HORO! LIMPIEZA GENERAL! Y TÚ!- apunta a mi novio ficticio (cierto que es gruñón, pero muy lindo, ne n.n?)**

**Ren: y yo qué?- impotente... o es imponente... o.o?**

**Bruja: TU HARAS TODO LO QUE TE ORDENE! MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- risa malévola, mas malévola que las risas malévolas malévolas!**

**Horo: ella es... ANNA MALVADA! LA BRUJA MÁS MALVADA QUE PUEDE EXISTIR TOT PROTEJEME LOVE MIO!- uso de escudo a Rency n.n**

**Y entonces... llegó la otra... ESTABAN MUERTOS! POBRES DE NUESTROS HERMOSISISISISIMOS Y KAWAIS PROTAS! TOT SUFRIRÁÁAANNN LAS CONSECUANCIAS DE...!**

* * *

Chocolana: v.v si, quedo chantita... demo no estaba con mucho animo... TOT

Hoshii: XDDD ANNA MALVADA! XDDD neee Cho-chan?

Chocolana: Hai, hai?

Hoshii: solo falta un capitulo mas para que mostremos las grabaciones!

Horo: I.I que grabaciones?

Ren: ¬¬ que estan planeando?

Yoh: las grabaciones donde t- le tapan la boca paranoicamente- MSFFMMDDDFFFMA nn

Opacho: Señor Hao...- apenado

Chocolana: ia... ia...- destapan la boca de yoh- T-T pobre Opacho!- apapacha y de pronto una llamarada aparece

Hao: SUELTA A OPACHO NIÑA LOKA!- quema a Cho

Horo: ¬¬ ahora si te pasaste HAO!

Opacho: SEÑOR HAAAAOOO!- ojitos brillosos, corre hacia su señor hao, donde este lo atrapa y desaparecen en una BIG llamarada

Chocolana: estoy quemadita... . nyaaa

Ren: JAJAJAJAJA TE LO MERECES!

Hoshii: que... dijiste?- lo mira feeeeeo, bien feeeeeo

Ren: que... yo me voy- indiferente

Horo: T-T CHOCOLANA! KOKORO!- aparece Kokoro- n.n echale!

kokoro: kurukuku- echa una leve ventisca en Cho, la cual se recupera

Horo: gracias kokoro linda n.n puedes ir de nuevo a jugar con los demas- kokoro afirma y se va

Hoshii: AHORA SI! A CONTESTAR!

Chocolana: LO QUE MAS ME GUSTA DE ESCRIBIR!

Hoshii, Chocolana y Horo: REVIEWS!

_**Para Coppelia in Black:**_

Hoshii: I.I... mmm... mmm... -w-

Chocolana: nñUuu esa es la gracia... creo ..Uuu

Hoshii: o.o si... v.v es mejor reirse bien...

Chocolana: espero que te haya gustado! hasta la proxima! baia!

_**Para Jeanne: **_

Chocolana: HOLA POS SOCIA! XD aki le tiene el fic! salidito del horno!

Hoshii: O.o no que seria del compu?

Chocolana: como sea, la cosa es que esta recien terminado! XD

Hoshii: nn si, a mi tambien me gusta mucho como escribe mi gemela querida

Chocolana: T-T ia lo continue... pero esta indecente!

Hoshii: grrr...- la golpea con un 'pequeño' mazo- la idea es dejar con la duda, para que asi sigan leyendo

Chocolan: . oke socia... no morire... tratare .

Hoshii: MIS NARANJAS!- corre hacia ellas- adiosin! nn

Chocolana: ojala te haya gustado . nya, nya

_**Para +KAO:**_

Chocolana: TT gracias, GRACIAS! GRATZIAS!

Hoshii: Siganla quienes? Yoh, Ren y Horo... o... ELLA!- apunta a Cho mientras todo oscurece y solo hay una luz que ilumina a la lokata

Chocolana: nn como sigue este o el capi anterior? XDD que soy lista!

Hoshii: T-T si! QUEREMOS LEMON! QUEREMOS LEMON!

Chocolana: TT estoy emocionada... TOT EMOCION!- inundando el lugar

Hoshii: O.O eh... cuidate! y gracias por el review! n.n esperemos que te guste!- abriendo ventanas y puertas para no inundarse- chaaaooo!

Chocolana: TT FUE MAS FUERTE QUE ELLA!

_**Para HinataHana:**_

Chocolana: XDD todos me alegan por lo del lemon... o en serio!

Hoshii: si! es que Cho-chan es muy graciosa

Chocolana: por ahora el lemon no va a ir... pero cuando vaya te llevaras una sorpresita...

Hoshii: XDD que les gustara a muchos! y te lo aseguro!

Chocolana: TT le ha encantado mi fic! TT

Hoshii: si, mi maestro es todo un experto en escribir fics! y horo no tiene caso...

Chocolana: TT gratzias... cuidate! y ojala ye haya gustado! GRATZIAS!

_**Para Tamy Tamamure:**_

Hoshii: o si! T-T mi maestro escribe sublime! toca hasta lo mas profundo del alma

Chocolana: O HORO REN FOREVER! AND NEVER! O

Hoshii: Spinel! O WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Chocolana: gracias! nn les dire a los chicos... si me acuerdo XD

Hoshii: si habra lemon, pero mas adelante... MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Chocolana: O.o oh... no! SE VOLVIO LOKA! XD nya! te cuidas y eso . esperamos que te haya gustado el fic

Hoshii: CUIDENCE MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ O SUFRIRAN!

_**Para Ran Tao:**_

Chocolana: TT hoy me siento emocionada!

Hoshii: si, ellos se tratan excelente...

Chocolana: O.o es que yoh no capta nada XD... TT mi fic tiene buena calidad?

Hoshii: Si Cho-chan!

Chocolana: T-T ta afonica? NUUU T-T espero que ya tes bien! y grax por el saludo y el cumplido TOT

Hoshii: ia, cho-chan no te emociones tanto...- acuna a Cho que esta toda ermocionada- esperamos que te haya gustado, hasta luego

_**Para Natty Colombian Girl:**_

Chocolana: Si... faltan el lemon... demo.. O LECTORA FIEL DEL FIIIIIC!- salta

Hoshii: ¬¬ mas te vale!- amenazando- nn asi Cho es feliz

Chocolana: nya nwn ne, ne si no hay que suplicar O.o nn y si lo lei, hace tieeeeempo, O.O diciendo, lo vas a continuar?

Hoshii: O.o es Yaoi?

Chocolana: solo un poco Hoshii... es mas heter... MUCHO heter

Hoshii: ah... vale, diciendo, Cho si se demoro... como siempre -.- pero bueno, aqui tienes la actualizacion!

_**Para MI Hoshii:**_

Chocolana: n.ñUuu paciencia Hoshii, que yo creo que falta menos para el lemon de lo que crees... creo O.o

Hoshii: PERO QUIERO LEMON YA TOT!

Chocolana: TT gomen! gomen! TOT NO! A LA GUILLOTINA NO! QUE SIN EL NO HAY HISTORIA!

Hoshii: mmm... Buen punto, pero aun asi... ME LAS PAGARAS CHINITO MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA!

Chocolana: TT no que yo era la Tapo Wane en escribir?

Hoshii: ó.ò! siii misha-nisha! pero me refiero de los tres shamanes!

Chocolana: aaahhh... nn- momento despues- O.O ANNA! X.X- desmaya

------------------- Lo sentimos, la señal ha sido cortada por no ser apta para todo publico, esperamos su comprension. Gracias --------------------

_**Para MI DeRaNgEd Of YaOi:**_

Chocolana: nñUuu creo que ese mi oficio... T.T hacer reir a la gente! XD

Hoshii: ¬ yo encantada los ofrezco para que hagan uno tuyo...- sonrisa- en todo caso, el lemon VA

Chocolana: nn no te preocupes Daf, tu cordura se perdio hace tiempo junto con la mia XD- lee los comentarios- XDDD ia, ia... eso ya se viene

Hoshii: SI! HAY QUE DEJARLE REVIEWS A MI GEMELA QUERIDA!

Chocolana: XDDD sio, besos para ti! XDDD cuidate... Y CONTINUA CON ORGIA POR LA CENSURA Baia n.n

Hoshii: O.o ojala que te haya gustado

_**Para Hiwatari YoKo:**_

Hoshii: O.O eso es un misterio misteriosos perteneciente al misterioso mundo... Funga Fu Fu- con naranjitas

Chocolana: O.o sio... T-T las madres son maaaaalas! TOT- mira a Dark- naaa, Hoshii tambien suffre de eso... con las... tu ya sabes que XD

Hoshii: APOCALIPSIS! WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS! SHAMANES Y MUJERES PRIMERO!- corriendo- PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO!- se va

Chocolana: TT gracias por decir que mi fic ta hermoso! nya, no me trates de San Dark. n.n todo bien, saludos para ti y para Yoko... cuando despierte! XD

Hoshii: hasta... pronto- cae desmayada- X.x

Chocolana: OwOUuu baia

_**Para Ayus:**_

Hoshii: n.n gracias... Ò.Ó SI! HAY QUE VENGARCE DEL CHINO POR INTERRUMPIR!

Chocolana: neee, intente mandarte un mail, demo no se si te llego! y bueno . deja... mmm... a ver, a Horo lo dejaria como una especie de Ninfa... O.o XDD con vestido de Novia... O.O si... algunos mechones sueltos en la frente y el resto del cabello tomado en una coleta... y a yoh... COMO ORANGE BOY! XD onda a lo gatubela pero con naranjas... O.o XD que loko, ne?

Hoshii: funga fu fu es una frace dicha por yoh y que solo aparece durante el especial de año nuevo (se pasa casi todo el especial diciendola ). lo interesante de la frace es que no esta en ningun idioma, y se prodria deir que es como una "cabala" pues mientras repite la frace siempre esta rodando una naranja para hablandarla y luego comerla (durante todo el especial come muchas naranjas)

Chocolana: nn ahi Hoshii explico mejor nn eso . y... eso XD cuidate! y escribe! no seas floja como yo!

Hoshii: esperamos que te haya gustado n.n! FUNGA FU FU- con muuuuuchas naranjitas

_**Para Vickyng:**_

Chocolana: I.I es una parodia? O.O no lo sabia TT escribi un a parodia Hoshii!- zamarrea

Hoshii: . en nombre de todas las naranjas... . no sigas!

Chocolana: oke- suelta- pero XD si tenian entre 8-9 años! no son TAN pequeños... creo XD

Hoshii: Ò.Ó NO INSULTES A MI MAESTRO!- apunto de matarla

Chocolana: X.x- asujetando a Hoshii para que no la mate- O.o Ren? o-ok... . cuidateee! X.x- Hoshii se escapa

_**Para Sei August9:**_

Hoshii: XD no te preocupes la maestra lo leera OwOUuu pobre de mi maestro TOT

Chocolana: XDD no te preocupes, . de a poco se acerca ese dia... MUAKAKAKAKAKA

Hoshii y Chocolana: YA SE AVANZO! Y SI! XD HAY CHILENISMO! esperamos que te haya gustado! BAIA!

**_Para Risa.Haradaa_**:

Hoshii: n.n listo! esta avanzado!

Chocolana: GRATZIIIIAAAAAS!- salta

Hoshii: esperamos que ye haya gustado

Chocolana: n.n hai! asi que cuidate y... eso . baia!

Yoh: nn Funga fu fu...- con una naranja y con una camara

Hoshii: O.O funga fu fu?- sorprendida toma una naranja e imita a su maestro

Chocolana: OwO kui? OO...- asiente- que bueno que estas filmando yoh

Yoh: funga fu fu nn- aun con la naranja y la camara

Hoshii: nn funga fu fu- ahora ella tambien con una camara

Chocolana: recuerden! solo falta un capi mas! EN EL QUINTO SE MOSTRARA TODO LO QUE SE HA OCULTADO DETRAS DE CAMARAS! NO SE LO PIERDAN Y HASTA PRONTO! Y DEJENME REVIEWCITOS, SIIII?- MEGA sonrisa

Hoshii e Yoh: FUUNGA FU FU!- con mas naranjas y mas camaras


	5. Y las peleas no faltan

Chocolana: HAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII! nn 

Hoshii: hai n.n

Horo: ay! X.x

Chocolana: GOMEN NASSAI! TOT ME ENVICIE CON EL HARRYDRACO! ME ENVICIE CON TOM ANREW SEXY FELTON!(el sexy se lo agregue yo XD)

Hoshii: GRR!- ahorca a Cho mientras la zamarrea

Horo: OwO violencia intrafamiliar

Yoh: si...- mientras come naranjas confitadas- parece pelicula... educativa... OwO

Horo: so...- asiente mientras le saca naranjas confitadas y come

Chocolana: NO ES MI CULPA! TOT LO LEI UNA VEZ QUE NO HABIA NADA MAS QUE LEER NI EN SK NI EN GW! Y ENTONCES ENCONTRE UNO HERMOSO Y ME ENVICIE! TOT Y... Y... TOT CUANDO ME ENVICIO NO HAGO NADA MAS QUE ESO

Hoshii: o sea, que en palabras simples, solamente haz leido HarryDraco!- molesta

Chocolana: n.ñUuu y uno que otro HeeroDuo... T-T! PERO JURO QUE VOLVERE A LEER HOROREN- ojitos de estrellitas

Hoshii: mas te vale... pero por lo menos haz actualizado... aunque- Cho preparandose para el regaño- TE FALTA ACTUALIZAR MEET Y TPUSE!

Yoh y Horo: meet? tpuse? ..Uuu que ser eso?

Chocolana and Hoshii: Mi enfermedad eres tu y Todo por un simple encargo

Chocolana: so, so... pero me falta como la mitad de TPUSE! y algo llevo de MEET

Hoshii: dejame adivinar... cuatro lineas- la mira feo

Chocolana: Hai...- temblando- TOT NO ME RETES HOSHII!- sale corriendo

Hoshii: mmm...

Horo e Yoh: y este es el fin de la emocionante pelicula- gran GRAN smile

Horo: ...- suspira distraidamente, hasta que suena suena una musica extraña... como de un vago, si! el Theme of Horo

Chocolana, Hoshii and Yoh: OwO quien sera?

Horo:... mmm..- contesta- bonsoir... aja, d'accord... mmm... no¿por quoi T-T?- pasa un largo tiempo- de acuerdo, de acuerdo... no hablo mas en frances... v.v tu no me dejas aprender... ¿ah? si... no... MON AMOUR! TOT!- se escucha un grito, pero no se logra identificar la voz- oku, mas rato... n.n portate bien! Ta Ta!

Yoh, Chocolana et Hoshii: OO- shockeados

Horo: que I.I?

Los tres magicos siguen impactados asi que Horo no encuentra mejor solucion para acabar con el aburrimiento de los lectores que...

Horo: Y AHORA EL FIC! nOn WIII! MI LE PRESENTO!

_Señales:_

**Negritas **narración de los personajes

Normal narración mía

Normales… - dialogo

- dialogo- acción

-- acción

(pensamientos de los narradores XD)

"" pensamientos cuando van en dialogo

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

_----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------_

Horo: ella es... ANNA MALVADA! LA BRUJA MÁS MALVADA QUE PUEDE EXISTIR TOT PROTÉJEME LOVE MÍO!- uso de escudo a Rency n.n

Y entonces... llegó la otra... ESTABAN MUERTOS! POBRES DE NUESTROS HERMOSISISISISIMOS Y KAWAIS PROTAS! TOT SUFRIRAAAANNN LAS CONSECUANCIAS DE...!

_¥§§§¥** Y los peleas... no faltan** ¥§§§¥_

**_Y entonces... llego la otra... ESTABAN MUERTOS! POBRES DE NUESTROS HERMOSÍSISISISIMOS Y KAWAIS PROTAS! TOT SUFRIRÁAAANNN LAS CONSECUANCIAS DE..._ ELLA! QUE EN DUETO CON LA BRUJA RUBIA ERA PEOR QUE VER A HAO EN LA BAÑERA CON UN TUTÚ ROSA CANTÁNDOLE A UN PATITO DE HULE CUANTO LO AMA! X.X SI! ERA LA BRUJA DE MI HERMANA! PILIKAAA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ALEJA TUS HERRMANIENTAS DEL MAL DE MI! ALÉJATEEEEEEEE!**

- Horo... nn- gran sonrisa- TOT TE COMPRENDO AMIGO MÍO!- se abrazan mientras lloran lloronamente lloroso

- mnnfff!- alega ren aún amordazado por lo que no se le entiende ni una madre

- ahora sigue horo, se valiente!- apoya moralmente el drogado al paranoico, más conocidos como yoh y horo respectivamente

- SI!- afirma mientras levanta un puño en el aire y está apunto de 'llorar'

**cof... bueno... y... ambas maléficas brujas del mal se acercaron, la rubia sonreía malvadamente como su nombre lo indica mientras que la otra sacaba una cadena maléfica! TT voy a morir! NOOO! REN!**

- mnnnn ¬¬- responde el aludido aún amordazado

- REEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNN YOY- abraza- TT no quiero morir!

- MNMMGNNNN FFHHMN!- contestó molesto el chinito (Traducción: SUÉLTAME PEDAZO DE CENSURA)

- T-T siii, lo mismo digo!- todavía abrazando a ren

- el amor está en el aire!- dijo yoh al viento mientras las lágrimas de emoción caían por su rostro- oh! cupido a unido a dos jóvenes en santo

- MNNNNMMMFFFGG! MNG! MGGGNNNFFF!- tambaleando la silla, sin que el de hokkaido le suelte (Traduccion: CENSURA YOH! NO SEAS CENSURA)

- que quieres continuar ren nn?- sonrisa de drogado marca Asakura, ren asiente enérgicamente- oh... está bien- lo desata

- MALDITO BASTARDO! ERES UN!- se abalanza sobre yoh para golpearlo haciendo que horo caiga directo al piso- COMO DETESTO QUE SALGAS CON TUS COMENTARIOS!

- pero... pero... voy a llamar a Annita- ren se congela, se levanta, sacude y vuelve a sentar como si nada hubiese pasado

- ...- también se levanta y sienta- eso se llama... miedo general...

- es que Annita da mucho miedo... nn...- se levanta y sienta- T-T HASTA A MI ME DA MIEDO! TOT y cosa que ella es mi prometida TT

**Entonces Ren Tao, como es tan brillante, inteligente, sexy y es muestra de todo lo maravilloso en este mundo y en los otros, se acercó hacia las 'brujas' (¬¬ lokos) tomó un poco de agua con la cabeza de Hoto, o sea, en palabras simples, para los que no entiendan (eso va para ti, hoto ¬¬) tomó a hoto, le hundió la cabeza en donde estaba el estúpido del anfitrión, lo sacó del agua y sacudió la cabeza del Usui para que hiciese de regadera mojando a las... mujeres terroríficas, y así luego de que se mojaron, se empezaron a derretir y finalmente desaparecieron**

**Ren Tao: ¬¬ ia, listo, murieron sus brujas...- los otros dos inútiles saltan de felicidad**

**Yoh: si! ahora voy a descansar!- sonrisa de… él ¬¬**

**Horo: ahora voy a poder comer más!- ojitos de corazones**

**Ren Tao: ahora me voy a largar- se empieza a ir**

- Noooooooo! no te vayas Ren- horo lo sujeta por los hombros- no me dejes!

- eres el idiota más grande que he conocido...- lo mira feo

- pero... Ren! si te vas no va a haber HoroRen! TT- sollozó yoh, quien estaba al otro lado de ren (N/C: ren está en medio de los dos lokos a favor del yaoi XD)

- O.Ó DESDE CUANDO LA SUPUESTA PAREJA TIENE NOMBRE!- vociferó, el chico naranja solamente se limito a sonreír.

- T-T de verdad me vas a dejar solo! T.T Ren! eres tan malo!- se cuelga a su cuello- un verdadero tiburón solitario!

- SUÉLTAME HOTO! NO ME TOQUES!- altamente sonrojado, Ren Tao estaba completamente acorralado, y no le quedo otra solución que decir- está bien, ya, no me voy, pero suéltame!

- está bien...- puchero very cute- en el fondo yo se que te gusto, que no te resistes a mi encantos, cierto yoh?- con ojitos de estrellitas y alrededor muchos corazones.

- cierto!- exclamó animoso el culpable de todos los males del chino, y de que ahora horo tuviese pensamientos del otro bando respecto a su rivalcompañeroenemigoetc.

**(y mientras estos dos imbéciles siguen delirando sobre mi espectacular persona con el... otro, seguiré) Así se estaba marchando el fabuloso Tao, cuando llegó cierta estúpida pelirosa (a la cual detesto porque es una maldita mosquita muerta), se acercó al grandioso Tao y lo miró con esa carita de perra en celo debajo la lluvia que tiene (si, no lo aguanto... ¬¬)**

**P.Tamao: oh... señorita Anna! señorita Pilika!- voz de 'inocente' (perra... ¬¬)**

**Ren Tao: ia... trágica...- aburrido**

**Horo e Yoh: FIESTAAAAAAAAAA! nn- celebrando**

**Yoh: T-T pero... TT ANNITA!- va al lugar donde murió la 'bruja' de cabellera rubia- TOT IGUAL TE QUIERO! pero me das miedo... TOT (me asustas pero me gustas? ¬¬ maldito chocolove, me pegó esa canción)**

**Horo: mmm... si, extrañaré a pilika... T-T oh! que idiota soy!**

**Ren Tao: recién te das cuenta? ¬¬**

- RENTADO! Ò.Ó QUE DIJE DE INSULTARME!- gritando, gruñendo y demases

- dijiste algo?- entre que respondió y preguntó como si no le tomase en cuenta

- si, comienza con L y termina con EMON- dijo más que emputecido, pero tratando de aguantarse las ganas de romper la cara de su bello chinito en dos.

- hnnn... grrr...- murmura por lo bajo unas cuantas maldiciones- sí, si...

- puedo continuar yoooo?- interrogó un tierno e inocente yoh, poniendo su mejor carrita de perrito- puedo?- volvió a repetir dramáticamente

- como sea...- se apartó un poco del teclado para luego mirar a Yoh- pero pobre de ti que salgas con una... de tus 'escenitas'

- sí, sí, sí- afirmó enérgicamente el anaranjado- yo soy feliz

- mmmnnn 'no... ¿en serio? fíjate que no me había dado cuenta...¬¬ drogado'- cruzó los brazos a la altura de su pecho quedando mirando con el ceño fruncido la pantalla

- ESCRIBE O GRAN MAESTRO OF THE YAOI FICS!- dijo/gritó más que emocionado cierto peliceleste del norte del antiguo Japón.

**Pero el joven de China no pudo seguir expresando sus ideas sobre su amado y venerado koi, ya que de donde habían muerto las brujas aparecieron dos bellísimas jóvenes (mmm... nn wiii! Annita! T-T no me dejes solo!) las cuales miraron a los demás no muy complacidas que digamos, pero si bastante tranquilas. Si, eran las antiguas brujas, que en realidad habían estado poseídas por un extraño espíritu maligno que las había hecho comportarse tan malvadas y sádicamente crueles como bien sabían algunos de los allí presentes.**

**Anna: mhhh... Yoh...- dijo con una voz baja, pero no por eso menos autoritaria**

**Yoh: Eh... ANNITAAA!- el joven sonrió feliz y corrió a abrazarla pero la joven lo esperaba ya con los puños bien extendidos (T-T siempre me haces eso Annita, eres tan cruel! TT y yo que te amo tanto TOT SOY TAN DESDICHADO!) así que el joven... sufrió un pequeño accidente**

**Luego de aquello cada habitante, reciente o antiguo de la pensión se apartaron a la intimidad de la soledad, quizás... algunos no tan solos, porque existía el caso en que el amor hace que tu quieras estar siempre al lado del que te ha robado tu corazón, el que se ha adueñado de tu alma sin consultarlo, sin pedirlo, sin previo aviso, haciendo que una presión te inunde el pecho, que la boca se te seque de forma molesta haciendo que humedezcas tus labios y que retuerzas tus manos de forma nerviosa, con las ganas de correr y al mismo tiempo no hacer nada y quedarte quieto con tan sólo verle, en esos momentos parece que el tiempo no corriese, ya que para uno, solo existe ese ser, el que con una sonrisa te puede hacer olvidar tus miedos y que con una lágrima te puede destrozar tu coraza. Esa persona que te roba la existencia, que sientes la necesidad de proteger y a la vez sentirte protegido. Eso... es amor...**

**Y entre la oscuridad del jardín, una pareja se abrazaba... Y un pequeño susurro se podía apreciar.

* * *

**

Chocolana: ia... ahora si ya me destraume... XD pero Wow incrediblai! O.o si, y... v.v disculpen por lo fome del capi

Hoshii:... no tienes remedio Cho-chan

Horo: no esta tan malo... en serio- Hoshii lo mira feo

Chocolana:... tu lo dijiste TAN, esa es la palabra magica

Yoh: en el prox cap sigo narrando yo, verdad TT? verdaaad?

Hoshii: Si maestro, no se preocupe- le da palmaditas de consolacion

Yoh: y van a mostrar el viedito ahorita n.n?

Horo: I.I kui...? vi-video de que?

Hoshii and Chocolana: MUAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA! ESO ES TADO PREPARADO!- destapan un gran objeto que estaba cubierto por un manto rojo- yeah...- se ve tu FEROZ tele

Yoh: van a mostrar la sinopsis?- sonrisa cute

Horo: de que es n.n?- inocente

Hoshii and Chocolana: ya lo veras...- ponen play

_Chocolana et Hoshii productions presentan: **"LO QUE NO SE VIO"** (Suena una canción muy conocida)_

Se ve a Ren con una sonrisa sádica mientras que extiende un latigo y humedece sus labios de forma sensual mientras Horo esta esposado a una pared sin su banda, sin polera, o sea que solo estaba con pantalones... y Ren... estaba en las mismas, y cabe decir que sus pieles estaban muy perladas por el 'calor'.

_I'm Too Sexy Right Said Fred_

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love Love's going to leave me_

Ahora se ve a Horo y a Ren quitandose la polera en todos los angulos y poses posibles. Luego Horo muerde en el cuello a Ren el cual se arquea de una manera realmente sexy mientras un suave gemido escapa de sus labios.

_I'm too sexy for my shirt too sexy for my shirt _

_So sexy it hurts _

_And I'm too sexy for Milan too sexy for Milan _

_New York and Japan_

Aparece en escena Ren y Horo bailando muy **MUY** juntitos con movimientos un tanto, un tanto harto bastante pelvicos haciendo friccion en 'ese' lugarcito, ambos estan muy agitados... muy acalorados y muy, muy sexys siendo iluminados por las luces de disco

_And I'm too sexy for your party _

_Too sexy for your party _

_No way I'm disco dancing_

Y por ultimo, Horo acercandose peligrosamente a Ren, el cual esta bibiendo su ya tipicas botellas de leche, se acerca con cautela, con movimientos sensuales relamiendose los labios y ve como Ren sonrie torcidamente posando un dedo indice sobre sus labios, luego el chino deja su botella de leche ya vacia en el suelo para hacer consecutivamente un movimiento muy gatuno y dejar atrapado entre sus brazos el cuello del nipones nortino, y darse un beso en los labios mientras que el ultimo nombrado comienza a tocar sin temor la cintura del Tao

_I'm too sexy for my cat too sexy for my cat _

_Poor pussy poor pussy cat _

_I'm too sexy for my love too sexy for my love _

_Love's going to leave me_

Horo: O/O- shockeado y completamente rojo

Chocolana: bue, tuvimos que cortar la cancion...

Hoshii: hai, porque esto es solamente el trailer... si lo quieren ver completo tendran que comprarlo...

Yoh: Aim thuu secci...- cantando pajeramente

Horo: X/X- se desmaya

Llega Ren, molesto... como siempre

Ren: Horo que demonios fue lo...!- se fija que Horo esta desmayado- por que demonios esta desmayado y completamente rojo!

Yoh: ah... es que fue por el video en donde salia el y t- Chocolana y Hoshii corren desesperadamente a taparle la boca al boca floja de Yoh

Ren: de que video esta hablando- perceptivamente mira furioso a las dos chicas

Chocolana: ninguno, ninguno... ¿como crees que mostrariamos un video?- nerviosa, susurra a su hermana- hoshii... apagaste la tele?- la otra niega con la cabeza- lo tapaste con el cubre?- vuelve a negar- escondiste la tele?- nerviosa

Hoshii: eh... no se- ahora ambas hermanas estan el triple de nerviosas

Ren: que hace una te... te...- shockeado- te... te... QUE HAGO YO AHI! QUE HAGO YO CON HORO! MALDITAS DESGRACIADAS HIJAS DE SU CENSURA MADRE! ES QUE ESTA NO SE LAS AGUANTO- saca su cuchilla dorada

Hoshii y Chocolana: PATITAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO! CORRE HERMAANAAAAAAA! CORRE POR TU VIDA!- salen raja corriendo para que un enloquecido y emputecido mas que... mas que... de lo que se pudiese estar, gritandole improperios a ambas chicas, pero sobre todo a cierta chica de cabello largamente castaño lacio, con los ojos cafe miel y con una piel palida... o sea, en palabras simples, a la autora del fic

Horo: ah... mi cabeza...- gira rapidamente su mirada buscando a todos y solo se encuentra a un muy sonriente Yoh, y con eso lo ha entendido todo

Yoh: agradecemos nosotros... nn!- Horo afirma aun sonrojado.

Para Jeanne:

Horo: eh... Hola n.n! gracias! si! lo se! soy hermoso! soy cute! gracias! TT

Yoh: ah?- sonrisa drogada- quien se droga?

Horo: eh... nadie Yoh, nadie, solo es tu imaginacion- le da palmaditas en la espalda- toma una naranja- se la entrega

Yoh: NARANJAS! FUNGA FU FU!- comienza a rodar a la naranja mientras repite su cabala

Horo: si! se cuidara si sale viva... hasta pronto

Para Hiwatari YoKo and DarK:

Horo: Choco-chan para no desmayarse por esas razones habla sola... se responde sola... y todo sola... ahora que lo pienso... suena penoso...

Yoh: Funga Fu fu...- aun rodando la misma naranja

Horo: TT yo no soy idiota! pero soy un niñito muy lindo n.n e Yoh me esta dando clases basicas de redaccion... TT espero que no se me olvide!

Yoh: Funga Fu fu?- se come la naranja- el Video se lo tienes que comprar a Chooooo-chan o a Hoshii... si, mi da consejos TT que emocionante!

Horo: Shiro... Shiro... O.o quien te auspicia?

Yoh: lo auspicia DarK... mmm... seguro que es por el, claro... mmm...-sonrisa drogada- vivan las naranjas! NARANJAS AL PODER!

Horo: ¬¬ pobre enfermo... OO OH NO! ME HE JUNTADO MUCHO CON REN!... REN! TOT! CHAO... CUIDENCE! Y SE VEN A REN DIGANLE WO HAI NI DE MI PARTE! I LOVE YOU, MY LITTLE NEKO!

Para Neko-Fafa:

Horo: nn si, esperamos que te guste este capi, Cho no andaba muy bien... mmm... nunca anda muy bien...

Yoh: gracias! nn es mi sueño poder escribir asi, pero no te preocupes, Choooo-chan me dijo que ese dia se cumpliria

Horo: la amargada de Anna siempre da miedo... Y NO SOY TRAUMADO!

Yoh: oh... bueno, cuidate y pasalo bien nn muchas gracias por tu review nn

Para Laugoth:

Horo: si nn hay que ser sinceros... aunque la sinceridad dueleee TT o lo hara!

Yoh: Bueno... saben cual es el nombre verdadero de Chocolana?

Horo: OO Yoh! no lo digas! o sino te matara! y sera peor que Anna! o Bruja!

Yoh: no... no habias dejado review antes... jijijiji nOn

Horo: por suerte Yoh no entendio lo demas... y... sinceramente yo tampoco, cuando lo lea Chooooo-chan nos... nos...

Yoh: explicara... jijijiji, por mientras chao y cuidate jijiji...- saca su pasta de dientes Oral-Fresh, Citrus Fresh Gel- mmm... naranjaaa...

Para Lyserg Rhodes:

Yoh: amigo mio... cuando vas a venir a la pension?

Horo: cuando la bruja de la itako no este- dice por lo bajo

Yoh: ah?- mira a Horo drogadamente- bueno que bueno que te haya gustado... ojala este tambien jijiji... cuidate, chaito...

Para Zilia K:

Yoh: jijiji... gracias... nn yo soy talentoso!

Horo: y yo! y yo! TT

Yoh y Horo: n.n es original porque Choco-chan esta loka, y se le ocurren lokuras

Horo: -w- si, como que nos veriamos bien haciendo 'pokemon' -w-Uuu pobre de nosotros- muestra un bosquejo de horo con el gorrito d e la liga de Shamanes

Yoh: nn jijijiji, ojala te haya gustado este capi nn NARANJAS! T-T

Horo: eh... . chaitos!

Para Coppelia in Black:

Horo: Yoh... no estas cansado ya de agradecer?- tomando juguito

Yoh: un poquito... jijiji pero ya faltan como tres reviews sin contar este- tomando juguito de naranja

Horo: Bueeeeno... la verdad de todo todito, es que la lokata le da paja hacer los capis mas largos

Yoh: jijijiji... bueno, ademas que asi los publica mas rapido... tiene pendiente iniciar dos de HP, dos de SK, avanzar con uno de GW, tres de SK (sin contar este), uno de HP... y... creo que eso es todo

Horo: . que? me perdi en dos de SK .

Yoh: sii nn nosotros somos taaaaan divertidos, jijijiji... ¿Hoshii? n.n hoshii!

Horo: O.O dos metros! SALTANDO COMO POLLITO! XDDDD- se muere de risa, y se cae.

Yoh: si, si... nn muchas gracias, yo al final le dare todos los recados a Chooooo-chan, gracias!

Para Ayus:

Yoh: mmm... jijiji Cho-san? jijiijiji... se va a asustar cuando vea el san, pero mientras no sea Sama no le da un paro cardiaco jijijiji

Horo: eh...? todavia no terminamos? TT quiero descanzar...- le tira una naranja a Yoh

Yoh: funga fu fu- comienza a rodar la naranja

Horo: por que tienes problemas con escribir de yo con Ren! hasta Ren puede... mal, pesimo, horrible, pero puede

Yoh: jijijijiji... Ren cute... jijiji que miedo... jijijji- vuelve a rodar la naranja- funga fu fu

Horo: si, la choco es mas chilena que porotos con rienda... segun ella, a saber uno que son los porotos con rienda...

Yoh: Funga fu fu- aun con la misma naranja, asientiendo lentamente

Horo: es de la decima region... creo...- revisa- si, de la decima... es del Sur!

Yoh: Funga fu fu- intensamente entretenido con el rodar de su naranja

Horo: yo creo... que la mayoria de las mujeres estan lokas, si no son lokas son mandonas... cada vez quiero que conozco mas a las mujeres mas a mi perro, y cosa que no tengo perro

Yoh: funga fu fu- se come su naranja- pero tienes un gatito

Horo: gatito I.I? tengo un gatito?

Yoh: si, y tiene los ojos color oro y viene del extranjero... jijijiji- gran smile- bueno, eso es todo, cuidence- sonrisa de drogado

Para nicky:

Horo: gra-va-cion! X/x- desmaya

Yoh: jijiji... la gravacion es toda la recopilacion del cap del 2 al 4 de lo que paso tras camara al finalizar o casi los capis.

Horo: x/X- aun desmayado

Yoh: bueno, ya no tienes que esperar mas... jijiji aqui esta... jijiji, mmm... por ser la hermana ex-perdida ahora encontrada de Chocolana ella te va a mandar una copia totalmente gratis... cuidate!- viendo una naranja rodar y sale persiguiendola- naranja...

Para Tamy Tamamure:

Yoh: NARANJAAAAAAAAA!- todavia persiguiendo la naranja que esta rodando por el piso

Horo: x/X- sigue desmayado

Yoh: NO TE ESCAPES DE MI NARANJA!- se abalanza sobre ella

Horo: X/x- comenzando a revivir de a poco

Yoh: TE ATRAPE! jijiji... ahora no te vas a escapar... si, es que no encontraba a Opacho

Horo: x/x oku... naaaanoooodaaaaa! cuidate tu tambien /

Yoh: funga fu fu- con su ya rutinario movimiento para las naranjas

Horo: x/x noooo!

Yoh: Funga...- pasa un torbellino de viento y polvo que los cubre y deja todo masacrado el 'estudio' donde estan- Fu... Fu?- repeticion en camara lenta: Se ve a Chocolana y a Hoshii corriendo y a Ren detras de ellas agitando habilmente su cuchilla

Horo: REEEENNNN! ESPERAMEEEE!- sale detras de el

Yoh: funga fu fu- come su new naranja- NO ME DEJEN SOLO! TOT- tambien sale corriendo, y queda un cartelito que dice: "Hasta el prox. cap, dejen reviewcitos onegaiii! cuidaos!"


	6. Un tanto de verdad

Chocolana: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIII!! Aunque no nos crean nos salvamos de una total muerte segura! 

Hoshii: Se le agradece todos los reviews!

Horo: esta bien... lo admito... TOT!! YO Y REN TENEMOS UNA- Ren le tapa la boca con la mano.

Ren: ejem... cof, cof...

Hoshii y Chocolana: . Que cosa?

Ren: Nada, nada...

Yoh: nOn UNA RELACION!!!

Ren: ¬///¬ es que yo te mato Asakura

Hoshii y Chocolana: o y aunque ustedes no lo crean queridos lectores lo tenemos todo filmado o

Yoh: jijiijiji- comienza a comer una naranja- funga fu fu

Ren: Ò///Ó!!!

Yoh: funga fu fu- se termina la naranja porque era muy chiquitita

Horo: Ó///Ò!!!!

Yoh: n.n y sera un extra que se dara algun dia.

Chocolana: Aja, sera todo un capitulo didacado solamente a eso

Hoshii: Y como nosotras sabemos que nos aman, saldremos corriendo en este mismo momento...- agarra a su gemela del brazo y se la lleva, corren por sus vidas

Horo: que verguenza... sin mas, al fic

**¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥ Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? ¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥**

----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------

_**Luego de aquello cada habitante, reciente o antiguo de la pensión se apartaron a la intimidad de la soledad, quizás... algunos no tan solos, porque existía el caso en que el amor hace que tu quieras estar siempre al lado del que te ha robado tu corazón, el que se ha adueñado de tu alma sin consultarlo, sin pedirlo, sin previo aviso, haciendo que una presión te inunde el pecho, que la boca se te seque de forma molesta haciendo que humedezcas tus labios y que retuerzas tus manos de forma nerviosa, con las ganas de correr y al mismo tiempo no hacer nada y quedarte quieto con tan sólo verle, en esos momentos parece que el tiempo no corriese, ya que para uno, solo existe ese ser, el que con una sonrisa te puede hacer olvidar tus miedos y que con una lágrima te puede destrozar tu coraza. Esa persona que te roba la existencia, que sientes la necesidad de proteger y a la vez sentirte protegido. Eso... es amor...**_

_**Y entre la oscuridad del jardín, una pareja se abrazaba... Y un pequeño susurro se podía apreciar.**_

_¥§§§¥ **Un tanto de verdad** ¥§§§¥_

_**Y entre la oscuridad del jardín, una pareja se abrazaba... Y un pequeño susurro se podía apreciar.**_** La pareja consistía en dos chicos, cada uno tan diferente y a la vez tan igual al otro, profesaban su amor mutuo con suaves y tiernas caricias, y dulces y cálidos besos en los labios.**

**Horo: Aishiteru Ren-kun- Le sonrió a su koi de la forma más hermosa y tierna.**

**El otro a toda respuesta le dio un fugitivo beso fugaz en los labios para luego sonreírle gatunamente (en eso Horo tiene razón OwO) y luego tirársele a los brazos, a lo que el otro lo recibió gustoso rodeándole con extremo cariño, lo deseaba tanto ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si para él era perfecto...**

- TT ¡¡que lindo!!- dijo entre sollozos el norteño- T-T REENN!!- y se lanzó a abrazarlo- eres tan lindo!

- ¡¡QUE ME SUELSTES!!- gruñendo se suelta de su 'amigo'- estás muy gay... ¬¬ y todo gracias a la maldita idea de Yoh...

- T-T pero es que... es que... estaba muy aburrido!! T-T y no se me ocurrió otra pareja- y se puso a llorar sobre el teclado

- Yoh no llores amigo!- consoló a su amigo desde la distancia- Ren! mira lo que hiciste minino, discúlpate con Yoh

- Pero...

- Que te diculpes con yoh

- Pero... pero...

- AHORA O ME VOY A ENOJAR GATITO TRAVIESO!

- Grr... disculpa... Yoh... '¬¬ malditos los dos...'

- nOn oko, te disculpo amigo mío con una seudo antena! nOn- y tan animoso como siempre siguió con su relato.

**Y en un momento se contemplaron, se vieron mutuamente a esos ojos hipnotizantes para el otro, aquellos ojos que resplandecían solamente para con el otro, el peliceleste con una delicadeza desbordante acarició el contorno del rostro de su pequeño chinito, le sonrió otra vez y besó con goce su frente, unieron las yemas de los dedos de una de sus manos y luego sus frentes susurrando sin ser escuchados por el viento para que solamente ellos fueron dueños de su secreto, para que nadie se los quitase, y que al verlos, le envidiasen lo que tan oculto y protegido guardan en su interior.**

**Y pasaron las horas, pero para ellos no, se amaban, y lo seguirían haciendo, en donde sea, a través de los tiempos...**

- YA! YA! MUCHO AZÚCAR!- dijo sonrojadísimo Ren quitándole literalmente el teclado de las manos macabras de yoh

- Pero... si todavia no termino...- dijo con un leve puchero- bueno... tu turno Horo- dijo tan pajero como siempre el de los audifonos.

- bueno... nOn

Y eh... bueno, eso, pasó el time... y... y... eh... les dio ¿hambre? entonces entraron a la pensión, y eh... se pillaron con un tipo bien afeminado que dice que no le gusta Elvis pero eso nadie se lo cree, y... ¿que más? mmm... (TOT COLAPSO ARTÍSTICO!)

Pero los chicos no pudieron seguir con su relato, ya que se escuchó un estruendoso cerrar de puerta, había llegado... La dueña de casa, rápidamente les bajo la presión quedando blanco papel e Yoh, que reaccionó antes atinó a ocultar el archivo, y apagar velozmente el computador, pantalla, todo para que él y sus 'cómplices' de tamaña fechoría salieran como alma que lleva el diablo, en este caso, como alma que llevará y masacrará la rubia itako.

Salieron y cada uno se dirigió a una habitación, Horo a la que compartía con Ren y se tendió a dormir a ver si le resultaba el truco, Yoh, se fue al jardín a sentarse sobre el tronco de un arbolito, y Ren se fue a las aguas termales para relajarse, porque la verdad le tensaba mucho pensar que la itako los pillase in fraganti en su ordenador, y más encima usándole un poco de espacio.

La itako entro silenciosa, procurando no hacer más ruido que el de la puerta, Ryu y Tamao, que la habían acompañado a comprar se dirigieron a la cocina mientras ella directo a su pc, aparentemente no había nada extraño, pero estaba muy cansada como para fijarse mejor, así que se dirigió a su cuarto a descansar un poco.

El tiempo transcurrió prácticamente tranquilo.

Cuando Ren estaba pensando en dejar sus queridas aguas escuchó como corrían la puerta dos veces, y luego pasos que se acercaban para finalmente terminar escucharse el ruido de alguien introduciéndose en las aguas. Estaba por abrir sus felinos ojos cuando sintió como su cuello era rodeado por unos brazos, y unos labios se posaban sobre su húmeda mejilla. Abrió sus párpados de golpe, para encontrarse con cierto Ainu que ahora apoyaba su frente en uno de sus hombros.

- ¿Se puede saber que mataka haces?- cuestionó notablemente molesto y visiblemente sonrojado.

- mmm... te... ¿abrazo por el cuello?- dijo más en pregunta inocentemente como respuesta

- Ya... ¿por qué?- volvió a preguntar para complementar la información tratando de separarse de él sin lograrlo.

- mmm... no se... supongo que porque quiero hacerlo...- dijo susurrante como respuesta (susurrante dijo a su noble caballero de felinas orbes doradas XD)

- Pero yo no quiero que lo hagas...- ya dejando de intentar de zafarse de el ajeno- ya suéltame...

- Estás muy relajado contestándome gatito...- subió su vista y vió por primera vez un brillo que no reconocía para con el otro- pero... te noto tenso...

- mmm...- rodó los ojos y bufó aburrido, Horo se levantó un poco, lo soltó, y camino dirigiéndose hacia la retaguardia del Tao.

- Échate para atrás- le dijo en una semi-orden, así lo hizo el chino, comenzó a masajearle la espalda, partiendo desde la base del cuello, hasta la altura de la cintura- ¿está bien así?- preguntó, pero como toda respuesta sólo obtuvo leves ronroneos perceptibles solamente para su oído.

Siguió masajeándole relajado, sintiendo leves espasmos de placentero sentir en su compañero de habitación, sonrió... Lo quería, le gustaba... y no se había dado cuenta hasta que la ocurrencia del Asakura le había echo pegarse de frente con la realidad... Estaba enamorado de un hombre, de un joven, y éste no era cualquiera, era Ren Tao, antes enemigo y ahora aliado... amigo, como un amante sin serlo, perteneciente a esa extraña familia en la que todos pertenecían... Suspiró pesadamente, por lo menos podía estar así con Ren... aunque deseaba muchas cosas, pero claro... una cosa era hacerse como que le gustaba, y molestarle con aquello, a que decirle claramente que así era... De pronto una mano se posó sobre las suyas, agachó su cabeza y buscó la mirada del dueño de aquella mano que le detenía su acción.

- Ya es hora de ir a comer- dijo tranquilo, soltándole la mano y se levantó apurado- gra... bueno, eso- se sonrojó de forma molestamente vergonzosa y salió de las aguas termales.

-- Cuando ya no escuchaba ni un sólo ruido agachó su rostro- espero... que no te lo tomes a mal Ren...- y dicho esto salió en dirección al comedor.

Allí yacían casi todos los habitantes, sólo faltaba Ren y Horo. Yoh al mirar a cierta rubia itako tragaba nervioso... pero tratando de no pensar en su crimen, es más... pensaba en su entrenamiento... doloroso. Luego de unos momentos llegó Ren como siempre, con su actitud y saludando respetuosamente a la Itako. Más rato Horo, aparecía como si nada, pero cierta Itako se dio cuenta de algo... un pequeñísimo detalle.

La cena fue completamente común, peleas iban y venían auspiciadas por el norteño y el chino. Gritos dados por la Itako y uno que otra ataque super especial por parte de la misma usando como instrumento al pequeño manta, las sonrisas infaltables por parte del Asakura alegraba el ambiente mientras que algunos se preocupaban. Todo tan normal... y tan ficticio.

Al finalizar la dichosa cena todos tomaron sus propios rumbos, Anna hacia la televisión a ver su teleserie favorita. Yoh a entrenar en el jardín, Manta le tomaba el tiempo, así que, lo asesoraba. Ren se dirigió a la sala de entrenamiento. Tamao y Ryu estaban en la cocina como obsesionados por la limpieza. Pilika había salido al cine porque ansiaba ver una película y por eso no había estado prácticamente en la pensión ese día. Y Horo... Horo no sabía a donde ir, daba vueltas por toda la pensión, algunos espíritus lo saludaban, pero él sólo hacia un leve gesto con la mano, se sentía raro... ¡Necesitaba una manera rápida y efectiva de enamorar, conquistar a Ren! o sus soluciones serían escasas y muy extremistas... Demasiado para él. Suspiró pesadamente.

- ¡Señorito Ren¡Por favor!- se escuchó como en un murmullo el ruego de Basón (En algún momento tienen que salir los espíritus, no O.o?)

- Cállate Basón!- Rugió Ren.

- Ren...- dijo en un hilito de voz Horo.

Acercándose al lugar de donde provenía la conversación llegó a la sala de entrenamiento, al abrirla fijo su mirada de lleno en la sorprendida del Tao, quien de una forma pausada y totalmente controlada dejaba fuera de la visión una de sus manos. Oculta, mirando y tratando de distraer al joven Usui. Pero no puedo evitar que el norteño notase aquel movimiento, y curioso como siendo que era, fue hacia él para enterar y satisfacer a su siempre inocente curiosidad.

- ¿Qué ocultas Ren?- inquirió tratando de ver lo que ocultaba el aludido

- Nada...- dijo tranquilo, haciendo todo lo posible para que Horo no pudiese ver 'eso'

- Pe- pero Se-señorito...- tartamudeó preocupado su fiel espíritu

- ¡Que te calles Basón¡Largo!- y sin tener ni un poco de compasión por su espíritu lo echo, y este obedeció cabizbajo

- ¿Y así dices que no pasa algo?- y en un movimiento rápido atrapó la muñeca que tanto trataba de ocultar- ¿Qué es lo que...?- calló, sentía mojado, miró y allí, en su mano había sangre- ¡Ren¿Qué pasó?

- Nada...- dijo restándole importancia, pero al ver la cara de Horo prosiguió- solamente me descuide un poco, nada grave- completó desviando su mirada del chico frente suyo.

- Ren...- y pronunciando de forma suave tomo con sus manos la ajena, le acarició la herida con apenas un roce- anda... vayamos a curarla

- Ho...- no supo que decir, sólo se dejó guiar.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Horo lavó sus manos y la del herido, al ver el ardor que le produjo el contacto con el agua sonrió levemente, burlón y sincero, hizo que se sentara, ya encontrándose sentado el de ojos dorados fue en busca de un pequeño botiquín...

* * *

Chocolana: Bien... ia... Ren se tranquilizo- agotada

Hoshii: Por suerte...- tambien agotada

Ren: malditas...- agotado

Yoh: Mas tesito de naranja n.n?

Horo: Claro n.n

Chocolana: -w-Uuu bien... etto... SE QUE ME HE DEMORADO MUCHO!!

Hoshii: lo sabemos, quieres saber cuanto tiempo llevas? n.n

Chocolana: No...- rotunda respuesta

Hoshii: Mala TT

Yoh: un tesito de naranja??

Hoshii: - Claro maestro!!!- comienza a tomar tesito junto a los otros dos

Ren: ¬¬ ya agradece, me quiero ir

Chocolana: Vale, vale, pero como los otros esdan en una fista de te, tu agradeces conmigo!!! MUAKAKAKAKKAA!! HAZ DECLARADO TU CONDENA!!!

Ren: Loka ¬¬

_**Para nicky-hitomi:**_

Chocolana: Manis preciosa!! claro que estoy viva!!

Ren: No ves que hierba mala nunca muere? ¬¬?

Chocolana: ¬¬ desgraciado!

Ren: Ò.Ó NADIE ME QUITA A MI HORO!!! ejem... cof, cof...- sonroja

Chocolana: claro que te mando el video manis!! y aqui ta la continacion, espero te guste! XD BESOS!

**_Para jose m:_**

Chocolana: TT me alegra mucho haberte ayudado!! TT me siento happy nOn!!!

Ren: negro de mina?!

Chocolana: es que mi escribe comedia... y bien, aunque este capi quedo medio meloso XD, pero no tengo mucho sentido al escrirbir! me alegro un monto n de haberte dado un momento de ralajacion, y espero que ya haya pasado todo ese tiempo de mala racha para ti, honto!

Ren: ¬///¬ desgraciado. Bien Adios, 'gracias'.

_**Para Hoshii!:**_

Chocolana: No te preocupes gemela querida!! n.n yo no me enojo, y ademas te quiero muchop!!

Ren: eh... ¿tomaste tus medicamentos?

Chocolana: nn GRACIAS HOSHII TOT!!!

Ren¿Como que pedazo de idiota? ¬¬?

Chocolana: Bueno, eso Hoshii!! TOT! THANK! CUIDATE! y espero tambien te guste este cap! XD

Para Sad.Whisper:

Chocolana: Gracias!!! y si, lo continuo!!

Ren: -w- lamentablemente...

Chocolana: espero te guste!

_**Para TaoDy Tao:**_

Chocolana: me estoy empezando a poner celosa de Yoh ¬¬

Ren¡Yo escribo mejor que el!

Chocolana: cof, cof... gracias por el review!, oka! XDD cuidate! y hasta pronto!

**_Para Neko-Fafa:_**

Chocolana: Vale, tambien tendras el video! XD

Ren¿Solo por tratarse de ella?

Chocolana: Es que me tiene un poquitin de miedo n.ñUuu

Ren: eh... cof... y... ¡QUE MUERA ESA ZORRA ROSADA! ejem...

Chocolana: no das lata! bai bai! cuidate fafita!! (Cuidate para que yo pueda matarte!)

**_Para Hiwatari YoKo:_**

Chocolana: a mi me dieron ese nombre para una Obra...

Ren¿Anna malvada¿Por que?

Chocolana: n.ñUuu por nada. y era bruja XD y me pleaba por el amor del lobo... y mi 'rival' era blancachimi, pero alfinal resulto que el lobo prefirio al goto con botas! XDD

Ren: loka... y si, Tamao es una perra

Chocolana: sio, Yoh escribe un buen lemon!! O.O una reverencia to mi persona?! X.x me alegro que te guste mi fic !!!!- salta

Ren: Si, nos cuidaremos... eso creo

Chocolana: na, ta bien! muchisimas gracias Yoko! besos y cuidate!

**_Para Ayus:_**

Chocolana: gracias, no, no importa Ayus, la flojera es suprema! io te entiendo

Ren: ¬¬ floja de porqueria- susurra mientras ve a Chocolana, pero esta no lo escucha, por suerte

Chocolana: Yus no trates asi a Ayus!, te pareces a mi Ana, solo que ella es mas... callada, creo que te pareces mas a su hija XD!! Tu tambien cuidate! espero os agrade el fic!

_**Para Coppelia in Black:**_

Chocolana: GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS!!- facinada

Ren: estan lokas...

Chocolana: este capi me quedo mas meloso... no se si tenga algo gracioso O.o

Ren: Otra mas lo quiere?! Ò///Ó! son unas...

Chocolana: Aja! gracias! cuidate espero te guste!!!

Ren: Ya... se termino la tortura

Chocolana; TORTURA! AMO ESE FIC!!

Hoshii: Fic de que?

Horo: de G.W, verdad?

Yoh: un HeeroDuo... TT HEERO! ACEPTA QUE AMAS A DUO! SOLO TE HACES MAS DAÑO!

Chocolana: Cierto que si?! es horrible!! TT si ellos se ama!!

Horo: no me digas...- Yoh y Chocolana le dicen algo bajito- NOOOOOOOOOO!! MALDITO HEERO!!- se pone a llorar- REEEEENNN!!!- corre a sus brazos y este por acto reflejo lo atrapa.

Hoshii: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! QUE LINDOS!!- saca fotos por montones- luego... las vendere por internet!!

Ren: ¬¬ grrrr- no suelta a Horo

Chocolana e Yoh: HASTA LA PROXIMA!!! TOT!! ESPERAMOS REVIEWCITOS! Y QUE HEERO ACEPTE QUE AMA A DUO ANTES DE QUE SEA DEMASIADO TARDE!!!


	7. Tu efecto en mi

Chocolana: n.ñUuu sorry por la demora! 

Hoshii: Cuando vas actualizar MEET ¬¬? (Mi Enfermedad Eres Tu)

Chocolana: ToT ANTES DEL 15 DE MARZO! LO PROMETO!!

Hoshii: Bien, mas te vale! n.n!!

Horo: TOT TODAVIA HEERO NO SE LE DECLARA A DUO!!

Yoh: Y MAS ENCIMA NO ACTUALIZAN

Horo, Yoh y Chocolana: NOOOOOOO!!! TORTURAAAAAAAAAA!!! TOT!!!

Ren: Llorones... u,ú realmente patetico

Hoshii: no se, a mi no me gusta de GW, asi que no opino...

Ren: Creo que se van a quedar lamentandose

Hoshii: mmm... asi parece, bueno... QUE COMIENCE EL FIC!- los otros tres siguen llorando

_Señales:_

**Negritas** narración de los personajes  
Normal narración mía  
Normales… - dialogo  
- dialogo- acción  
-- acción  
(pensamientos de los narradores XD)  
"" pensamientos cuando van en dialogo"

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥** Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? **¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------_

_Cuando llegaron al baño, Horo lavó sus manos y la del herido, al ver el ardor que le produjo el contacto con el agua sonrió levemente, burlón y sincero, hizo que se sentara, ya encontrándose sentado el de ojos negros fue en busca de un pequeño botiquín..._

* * *

_¥§§§¥ **Tu efecto en mi** ¥§§§¥_

- La próxima vez no te distraigas Ren- le recomendó mientras sacaba algodón y le echaba un poco de alcohol

- hnn...- avergonzado sus mejillas comienzan a adquirir color.

- Esto te va a arder un poco...- le advierte mientras que toma con una mano la herida de Ren y con la otra comienza a desinfectarla con el alcohol.

El chino sólo hace una casi imperceptible mueca de dolor al sentir el contacto, más no dice algún comentario, ni una frase. Sin embargo el de Hokkaido se da cuenta separando el algodón con desinfectante de la reciente herida. Mirándole a los ojos acerca un poco su rostro hacia el descuido del de ojos dorados y sopla delicadamente para aliviarle un poco el ardor.

El pelinegro solamente se quedó observando los gestos del otro, un extraño calor comenzó a invadirle todo el cuerpo, volteó su rostro agachándolo para que su 'curandero' no notase la reacción que tenía por su dulce actitud. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se preguntaba Ren al recordar lo hace poco vivido, su piel se tensaba, su corazón latía mucho más rápido, algo extraño le sucedía... y extrañamente por primera vez no tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba.

A su vez, Horo no se había percatado de las acciones del Tao, estaba sumergido en su labor de curar al herido. Luego de soplar le puso una bendita y giró su cuerpo entero para guardar el maletín de primeros auxilios.

- Creo que eso es todo Ren...- dijo en un pequeñísimo murmullo.

- Gra... gracias- había perdido la cuenta de los sonrojos que llevaba por culpa de ése que tenía al frente.

- De nada Ren- y diciendo esto sólo miró hacia atrás al chino con una gran y bella sonrisa.

No dijo más, salió prácticamente huyendo de aquel lugar. ¡¿En qué clase de mundo alterno estaba?! Suspiró derrotado cuando ya se había alejado bastante, apoyó su espalda a una pared de la casa mientras iba hundiendo su rostro en sus manos. Se sentía tan cálido, tan diferente... Un nudo comenzaba a apoderarse de su garganta, al tiempo que una presión en su pecho lo embargaba. Sus manos recorrieron hasta su cabello jalándolo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo Horo?- susurró al viento mientras sus pensamiento se hundían en el recuerdo del de oscuro mirar.

Su sonrisa, sus gestos, su mirada. ¿Acaso se estaría burlando? Sí, de seguro era eso, sólo sería para molestarlo si respondía de alguna forma no acostumbrada.

Por mientras, aún en el baño Horo se hallaba sentado sobre un pequeño banquito de madera, contemplaba el piso que comenzaba a mojarse por sus silenciosas lágrimas, cayendo sin siquiera molestarse en hacer más ruido, más dolor. Una sonrisa triste acompañaba sus ojos entrecerrados, y la pesadez de su frente. No podía evitar sentirse mal al estar con Ren, lo más probable es que ni siquiera tuviese esperanza de ser aquel que dominara su corazón y albergara sus pensamientos, llevó sus manos a la altura de su nariz, tenían su aroma, su exquisita esencia. Al pensar que lo tenía tan cerca ilusoriamente sus ojos derramaron más de aquel líquido salado y cristalino, echo para atrás su cabeza para mirar el techo.

- Me pregunto... si alguna vez Ren me podrá querer como yo quiero...- comentó en interrogación de una forma tan callada que hasta el viento se preguntaría que dijo, pero de una forma casi inmediata bajó su rostro y negó con la cabeza mientras sustituía la desesperación por falsas sonrisas.

Y ajeno a la situación de sus dos amigos se encontraba Yoh Asakura, tratando de hablar con su dulce Annita. Sin embargo, la tarea no era para nada fácil, la itako no lo tomaba en cuenta, o gruñía, o tomaba un objeto para consecutivamente lanzárselo en la cabeza. Cuando se iba a dar por vencido la rubia subió su centro de atención hacia el joven, el cual ya sonreía muy nervioso por la sonrisa que afloraba en el rostro de su prometida que presagiaba un mandado o algo peor…

- Yoh...- dijo y al instante el castaño se puso rígido como un soldado al mando de un superior.

- ¿Quieres algo Annita?- inquirió con una impregnada sonrisa nerviosa.

- Sí, quiero manzanas picadas, y no olvides traerme zumo- ordenó mientras volvía hacia su objetivo de antes, la televisión.

El pobre Asakura no hizo más que asentir mientras se mostraba resignado y frustrado, el realmente quería a la Itako, pero parecía que ésta no lo tomaba del todo en serio ¿En Japón habría mariachis para una serenata? No, lo más seguro es que no, y si lo hiciese su prometida lo mataría y mataría a los mariachis de paso. Se dirigió a la cocina sin saber que de soslayo unos ojos tan negros como los suyos pero con diferente dueña había observado cada una de sus reacciones.

Estando ya en esa parte de la casa buscó las manzanas más jugosas y dulces, las limpio y comenzó a picarlas en media luna, tal y como le gustaban a ella, delgadas y perfectas. Terminada la matanza de la dichosa fruta dejó sus partes en un posillo, y preparó el zumo de manzana. Estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacía, a veces su rubia podía llegar a ser tan fría, pero él sabía que eso sólo era una fachada, en realidad ella era muy tierna y preocupada por los demás, a su manera... Una sonrisita acompañaba sus pensamientos mientras iba hacia la Itako, cada mano ocupada en llevar las cosas que su linda niña le había pedido.

- Aquí tienes Annita- dijo con una sonrisa dulce mientras lo dejaba cerca de ella, y comenzaba a retirarse.

- Mmm... Yoh- el aludido volteó para verla- eh...

- De nada, jijijiji- sonriendo comenzó a alejarse- Buenas noches Annita.

La itako vio alejarse a su prometido, siempre tan sonriente. Tomó un pedacito de fruta y se la introdujo a la boca, estaba exquisita. Yoh siempre la sorprendía, con esa cara de despistado nadie creería que era tan fijado, y esa sonrisita tonta... Esa sonrisita que tanto la calmaba, que la hacía saber que todo iba a estar bien, aunque no lo gritará a la cuatro vientos, adoraba a su prometido... Y por lo tanto sólo quería lo mejor para él. Quizás debería ser más cariñosa... ¿Pero y si eso lo asustaba? Mejor era mantener la distancia como hasta ahora había echo.

El Asakura subía por las escaleras, sabía como era ella, y a estas alturas no le importaba que alguien dijese lo contrario de su prometida, en total, ella siempre había estado ahí para él, siempre pendiente de lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Para muchos su dulce rubia no era más que una bruja, una dictadora, pero la verdad es que no era así, él la conocía, sabía de sus problemas y la joven no quería sufrir más... Como cualquiera, buscaba la felicidad, la paz... Y él solamente esperaba darle todo lo que se merecía, brindarle todo su cariño, y aunque él nunca se lo hubiese dicho a ella directamente, estaba seguro de que ella sabía que lo tenía ahí para consolarla, alegrarla y todo lo que llegase a necesitar.

La primera vez que la vio la encontró preciosa, tan linda, tan tierna y a la vez tan muerta. Sin duda era alguien admirable, ella sonrió para luego amenazarlo de muerte. Eso realmente lo asustó, pero con un poco de tiempo empezó a entenderla y, inevitablemente, a enamorarse de esa mujer frágil y fuerte que es Anna Kyouyama.

Se dirigió hacia una de las habitaciones y ahí se encontró a Horo, no tenía muy buena cara que digamos, pero aún así sonrió como siempre, y él, hizo lo propio, sonrió mientras hacía señas con las manos.

- ¿Penas de amor?- preguntó el Asakura con una expresión de eterna tranquilidad.

- ¿Eh?- sonrió nervioso- ¿Se me nota mucho?

- Lo suficiente, jijijiji...- respondió comenzando a reírse- Es por... ¿Ren? jijiji¿Verdad?- lo miró con picardía, el Usui no cabía de su asombro y así que se sonrojó intranquilo.

- Mmm... sí, pero no se lo digas...- susurró lo último en un ruego.

- No te preocupes amigo mío, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo- colocó una mano sobre el hombro del otro dándole consuelo, mientras tomaba una actitud heroica.

- Más te vale no decirle- le amenazó para luego comenzar a reírse junto con el Asakura.

- Jijijiji- mostrando una amplia sonrisa- Buenas noches Horo- se apartó de su amigo

- Buenas noches Yoh- contestó de igual forma viendo como el otro se alejaba.

Hallándose la puerta cerrada, se levantó de su lugar y camino un poco, finalmente miró por la ventana hacia la noche estrellada, quería seguir mirando ese manto de astros luminosos, mas había un fuerza magnética que lo jalaba mirar hacia abajo, sin querer resistirse más se dejó manipular por ese magnetismo, su vista bajó lentamente hacia el suelo y, rápidamente a unos árboles. Allí, apoyándose en una de ellos se encontraba...

* * *

Chocolana: Talaaan! Este cap es... no se... ¿medio triste? -w- Como sea... 

Hoshii: TT POBRE HOROOOO!!!

Horo: Siii, pobre de mi... pero aqui si tengo a mi Ren- lo abraza

Ren: ya...- se deja abrazar pero muy molesto

Yoh: Oh... que lindo es el amor, jijijiji...

Hoshii: Quiere tesito de naranja?- dirigiendose hacia su maestro

Yoh: Bueno. jijijijiji- y asi comienzan a tomar tesito de naranja

Chocolana: T-T Usha... estoy sola... Sera, agradecere yo solita no mas...

**_Para Coppelia in Black:_**

Gracias!! Gracias!!! Me siento alagada de que te tomes un tiempo para leer esto!! Ah… yo si soy Fan a morir del Yaoi, y como dices que te gusta mi fic siendo que no te gusta tanto este genero me encanta! Es un verdadero halago! T-T Gracias! n.n

_**Para Hoshii:**_

Hai Hoshii-chan n.n. Gomen, gomen… si el anterior me quedo melosos, este me quedo algo triste, pero creo que en dos cap mas o en uno volveran a seguir con el fic… jejeje. Lo siento, es que de verdad… o.ó yo escribo mejor que Yoh… XDD naaa, mentira, escribo peor que el TT, pero escribo de antes, no es justo!! Y Horo me recuerda a mi en mis indicios XD omg! Era terrible!... TT Que malo que ff te corto el reviewcito, pero no importa, yo se que era mas largo. Muchas gracias Hoshii, tu siempre apoyando mis lokuras… TT TE VOE A EXTRAÑAR HOSHII!!

_**Para orei asakura:**_

De verdad te encanta?!! XD deja mis comentarios en paaaz! Yo soy asi de naturaleza, graciosa y loka! Seee HOROREN FOREVER!! Vale, si Hao tiene que salir pero mas rato… el fic todavía tiene pa rato XD… creo XD!!! Oka… demorare menos! Gracias por el review!

_**Para Anna Kyouyama A:**_

Hai !! Jejeje… que miedo, escribes puro YohAnnaHao.. creo que voe a morir… No, todavía no puedo morir, por lo menos tengo que terminar un fic! . Y si, Ren odia a Tamao porque es una perra que trata de filtrear con Yoh y Horo al mismo time… o.ó. Seee, yo me cuidare, y espero que tu tambien, gracias por el reviewcito!

_**Para Neko-Fafa:**_

Fafita querida!! Recien te das cuenta de que Yoh es meloso? XD el esta enamorado del amor y de su Annita… O.o que miedo, TT Este cap me asusta! XDD Seee, ahora empezara el HoroRen en mi relato, porque en el relato de Ellos empezo hace rato ... Seeee, sobre tortura digo lo mismo que tu… pero… por algo se llama Tortura, el solo hecho de que te guste ese fic es una tortura… TT. Grax por el review! XD. NO TE HE PODIDO LLAMAR!! PERO EN EL COLE TE ENCONTRARE Y MATARE! Vale? Cuidate!

_**Para Darksoubi:**_

Hijita!! Hola!! Jejeje, gracias por ser tan linda TT… eh… son cortos porque el cerebelo no me da pa mas… XD!!! Seee!! HoroRen Forever!! XDD jeje, aquí ya esta la actualizacion! Cuidate hijita besos. Ah! Y no me molesta que seas pegote, es mas, creo que yo soy mucho mas pegote o cargante contigo, Ahora si Besos y nos estamos viendo!

_**Para Sad. Whisper:**_

Ein? Tierno? Pues… gracias, si… Ren deberia ser mas, mas, pero no te preocupes, a medida que avancen los fics… (el mio y el de ellos) se volvera mas… mas… XD. Gracias! Jejeje n.n!!! Bai bai!

_**Para Kasiel-16:**_

En serio crees eso?? Gracias!! Y… de verdad no te esperabas eso? Ya me decian que yo era una persona impredecible… Bueno, en realidad eso solo me lo dice la Tomo… ¿Sere impredecible con mi escritura? No, yo creo que no. Aclarando tu pregunta, si, Anna se entera… jejejeje, y vieras lo que pasa. TT Tan malo era mi fic que no te animabas a dejarme review?! TT Que cruel! v.v Esta bien, me cuidate, cuidate tu tambien Gracias y besos!.

_**Para Ran Tao:**_

O.O Ya decia yo que no era la unica leyendo ese fic. T-T kuiiii XDDD es muy bueno!  
Actualizaron? Quienes? Yo y los chicos? O solo yo? XD? No, no, creeme. Este fic se terminara al igual que los otros… Sip. Tu igual cuidate, y gracias por el review!

_**Para nicky-hitomi:**_

Manita preciosa! Hola!! Gracias por el halago! Ups… cuando se enterre de la mentira te va a querer matar, pero no te preocupes, yo lo sedo n.n. Yoh,. Yoh, siempre Yoh… Creo que estoy realmente celosa de el… -w- pero esta bien, le preguntare si hace clases. Gracias por el review hermanita! Besos!

* * *

Chocolana: REEENN!!- este voltea no muy contento- me mandaron a decirte que lo de Horo era mentira, y que era para que aceptaras que amas a Horito con todo tu corazon y que jamas lo dejarias. 

Ren: ... ES QUE YO LA MATO!!- pero antes de que logre hacer algo Cho le tira un dardo con sedante y este en pocos segundos cae dormido

Horo: Ren? Oh... se ve tan lindo durmiendo-susurro mientras se sentaba en el suelo y colocaba la cabeza de ren en sus piernas

Hoshii: Se ven tan tiernos... MUAJAJAJAJA!! LES SACARE FOTOS Y LAS VENDERE POR INTERNET!!- comienza a sacar fotos como loka

Yoh: oh... que lindos... jijijiji- sonrie drogadamente mientra los mira- TT Por que Annita no me deja abrazarla?

Chocolana: No te preocupes, jejeje... ah... diciendo, Yho. Mi manis me manda a preguntar si haces clases de Yaoi

Yoh: Yo? Eh... bueno, si ella quiere, jijijijiji, no tengo problema...- sonrisa de drogo

Hoshii: Oh! Que lindas fotos!!- babeando con cara de loka

Chocolana: Bueno, como que Horo esta peinando la muñeca con Ren, y como que Hoshii esta rayando la moneda. y como que Yoh es feliz y yo onda como que me siento celosa asi que eso... CUIDENSE Y CHAO!! DEJEN REVIEWCITOS!!


	8. Quizás si pudiese

Chocolana: MUAKAKAKA VOLVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!- la abuchean- MALVADOS TOT!!! 

Hoshii: Te lo mereces, por demorarte tanto

Chococolana: v.v entonces como seran cuando actualice MEET

Horo: MEET?

Ren: Mi Enfermedad Eres Tu -w-

Horo: Soy tu enfermedad?! AY REN! TE AMO!!

Ren: No idiota! eso significa MEET

Horo: A bububu...- sollozando

Chocolana: Ejem... como estaba diciendo... TOT

Hoshii: Bien... bueno, por lo menos actualizas este...- revisa el capi- Ren es un... traumado. y Horo... un sufrido

Yoh: y yo? y yo? y yo?- llegando recien con un monton de naranjitas

Ren: Un drogado...

Yoh: TT pero si yo no me drogo!

Ren, Chocolana, Hoshii y Horo: Seee, claro como no.

Chocolana: Y yo soy la Marilyn Monrroe

Yoh: En serio? Me das tu autografo?

Ren: No tienes caso- lo golpea

Hoshii: MAESTRO!! VEN AQUI MALDITO CHINO DEL DEMONIO- Ren sale corriendo de una loca y furiosa Hoshii

Chocolana: Ejem... Al fic?

_Señales:_

**Negritas** narración de los personajes  
Normal narración mía  
Normales… - dialogo  
- dialogo- acción  
-- acción  
(pensamientos de los narradores XD)  
"" pensamientos cuando van en dialogo"

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥** Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? **¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------_

_Hallándose la puerta cerrada, se levantó de su lugar y caminó un poco, finalmente miró por la ventana hacia la noche estrellada, quería seguir mirando ese manto de astros luminosos, mas había un fuerza magnética que lo jalaba mirar hacia abajo, sin querer resistirse más se dejó manipular por ese magnetismo, su vista bajó lentamente hacia el suelo y, rápidamente a unos árboles. Allí, apoyándose en una de ellos se encontraba..._

* * *

_¥§§§¥ **Quizás... Si pudiese** ¥§§§¥_

* * *

Volteó, no había nadie... pero... el habría podido jurar que sintió que lo estaban mirando, quizás sólo eran paranoias suyas. Volvió a mirar hacia la luna... dejaba que la suave brisa nocturna acariciase su rostro y que el sonido de las hojas alejasen sus pensamientos. El frío tranquilizaba su cuerpo, relajándolo sutilmente, y las sombras lo bañaban por entero. Estaba tan absorto en perderse en ese manto de astros luminosos... Ya ni siquiera pensaba, sólo se limitaba a sentir lo que la naturaleza de la oscuridad le brindaba a su yo. 

De pronto, escuchó ruido... pero no quiso mirar, no quería saber, solamente paz, paz, paz que necesitaba en ese momento, no tomó mayor importancia de lo que podía estar cerca de él, una extraña aura que lo rodeaba... una mezcla de emociones, pero él no quería voltear, no quería... Pero se sentía nuevamente observado. Se dio por vencido, tenía que mirar... Lo vio, mirándole directo a los ojos.

Todo se tensó. 

- Ren... yo...- un rubor cubrió sus pómulos, pero seguía mirándolo.

Entró en pánico ¿Qué hacía?. Comenzó a acercársele... ¿Justo ahora tenía que verlo? 

La luz se reflejaba en su cabello celeste, sus ojos brillaban con un inocente miedo, angustiados, infantiles y sobre todo... inseguros. Trató de acercarse, sin embargo, los ojos del otro se mostraron asombrados por el pánico, y fue así como lo vio huir.

- ¡¡REEEEEEEEEEEEN!!. ¡¡ESPERAAAAAAA!!- se alejaba saltando, quiso perseguirlo, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron más.

Y mientras que el chino huía, Horo se dejó caer sobre el pasto, se sentía mal, corrijo... _MUY _mal. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron a la tierra, y la suave brisa helo los caminos donde corrían aquel líquido salado, mas su cara ardía, sus brazos le temblaban y las ganas de gritar que le nacían desde el alma se las tuvo que aguantar. Era como... si Ren, SU Ren creyese que era... una especie de monstruo contagioso. Se sintió rechazado, herido... 

Lentamente se paró y se fue, entró en la pensión y se dirigió a la habitación del de ojos de gato. Ya adentro se acercó a la ventana, miró varias veces afuera, dio vueltas, se sentó y paró, camino otras veces más, volvía a mirar hacia afuera... Y así fueron pasando las horas, su cuerpo no aguantaba más, sus párpados se fueron cerrando y finalmente cayó dormido sobre el futón del Tao.

Por mientras, en las afueras, sobre una rama de un torcido árbol, mirando hacia un lago se encontraba cierto poseedor de unas orbes de las cuales podría sentir envidia el mismísimo sol. Se repasaba el cuello con una mano de forma nerviosa, se encontraba perdido en lo acontecido, vivía a cada momento todo lo de ese extraño día, la forma en que su mejor amigo lo trataba, sus miradas, su bella sonrisa... en sus ojos… 

¡Todo eso era una completa locura!... ¿Cierto?... No, no podía ser lo que estaba empezando a creer que era ¡NO PODÍA!. ¡NO ERA CIERTO, Y NO LO SERÍA!.

…

… …

El amanecer... un nuevo comenzar siempre marca. Un día entero en el cual había dormido absolutamente nada ¿Y todo por culpa de quién? de cierto estúpido peliceleste.

Llegó a la pensión sin muchos ánimos, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con unos furiosos ojos negros, una ceja enarqueada y unas casi imperceptibles ojeras, su postura demostraba lo mosqueado que se encontraba y que quería respuestas. Sin embargo sólo lo miró unos dos segundos, no quería responderle así que pasó de largo... pequeño error.

- ¿Dónde estuviste Ren?- preguntó con una seriedad que pasmo al aludido. 

- Eso no te importa- contestó fríamente, el otro sintió hielo recorrerle.

- Claro que si idiota- le tomó el brazo fuertemente- ¿Dónde estuviste?.

-- Frunció el ceño.

- ¡Responde Ren¡Te estuve esperando¡Me preocupaste!- su agarre se hizo más suelto, escueto, su voz se suaviza mientras bajaba su volumen- pensé que te había pasado algo malo...- miró hacia abajo.

- Lo siento...- sus ojos se agrandaron tanto como el de su compañero- yo...- se soltó del agarre del Usui, subió rápidamente las escaleras.

- ¡Espera Ren, tengo que hablar contigo!- lo siguió, pero la puerta ya se encontraba cerrada- ¡Ren, ábreme!

Por más que insistiera el otro no respondió, dándose cuenta de su derrota emitió un suspiro y bajó a entrenar, no tenía de otra para descargar todo lo que sentía. 

En toda la mañana la puerta del dormitorio del Tao no fue abierta, ni siquiera murmullos se escucharon provenir de ella. Cada vez que cierto Usui pasaba por allí se acercaba, se apoyaba contra la pared tratando de escuchar, pero nada... Sólo silencio. Finalmente se decidió a entrar como a eso de las 1.300, lo hizo con cuidado... Y con lo que se pilló fue con un ángel, un ángel con ojos demoníacos ocultos bajo los párpados cerrados, un semblante inocente y de profunda serenidad, una boca levemente abierta, y la respiración acompasada que de sólo escucharla adormecía con encanto. Se acercó y arrodilló cerca suyo, acarició con el dorso de la mano las mejillas del menor, pasó por sus labios, y la tentación de besarlos fue descomunal, cada vez su rostro estaba más cerca del otro, tan cerca, tan cerca, ya podía sentir la respiración del otro sobre sus labios, estaba a punto de rozarlos cuando... se aparto rápidamente, sus latidos eran los de un asustado. Tenía miedo ¿Y si Ren se despertaba? Prefirió salir de ahí antes de arrepentirse de no haberlo hecho.

Y lo que vio Yoh fue un poco extraño. ¿Saben lo que es ver a alguien apoyándose en una puerta con cara de asustado, una mano en el corazón y la otra en la boca, con las mejillas rojas, los ojos llorosos y la respiración agitada¿No? Pues fue así mismo como se encontró el Asakura al Usui, no se dio ni cuenta cuando ya estaba a su lado, pero ya estaba frente de su amigo viéndolo fijamente, mientras temblaba éste levantó fijamente los ojos, el castaño lo entendió todo, el amor que sentía el de Hokkaido estaba siendo muy dañino para él, y tratar de seguir actuando un falso amor era todavía más difícil, él algo podía entender a su compañero, por su Annita... aunque sin duda no era lo mismo.

- Horo... ¿Haz intentado decirle?- preguntó, el peliceleste negó con la cabeza como toda respuesta. 

Silencio, silencio y... aun más silencio. Las piernas del nortino trastabillaron al tratar de caminar, no soportaban su propio peso, pero para su suerte estaba Yoh ahí, quien lo asujetó mientras comenzaba a creer que realmente debería de hacer que bien Ren se enamorase perdidamente de Horo, o que Horo olvidase a Ren... Lo que era casi una misión imposible, aunque últimamente... ¡Espera!... Quizás... quizás no era tan imposible. Sonrió en forma de apoyo al más alto.

- Horo- el mencionado lo miró- Todo saldrá bien... jijijiji

Fue mirado con una cara de '¿Estás loco?' por parte de Horo, sin embargo el otro siguió riendo tan peculiarmente y se fueron de ahí hacia la cocina. Nada mejor para las penas que chocolate, y en este caso, una buena taza de chocolate caliente.

La mayor parte de la tarde Yoh mantuvo ocupado a Horo para que no comenzara a atormentarse psicológicamente.

A eso de las 1.830 Tamao ya había servido la once, porque Anna así lo había ordenado, ya que también saldría hoy y se llevaría a Tamao consigo, porque la necesitaba para, _seguramente_, le llevara las cosas, y para tener a alguien que estuviese a su disposición de forma inmediata. El punto es, que pasado unos minutos ya todos habían terminado, y algunos habían quedado con hambre... bueno, sólo Horo quedó con hambre, así que se fue a la cocina a buscar algo que le satisficiera su apetito.

Tamao llevaba una bandeja con comida, él a de haberla mirado de forma interrogantemente clara, ya que la zo... muchachita comenzó a tratar de responderle algo coherente.

- Jo... jo-joven Ho-ro, yo... yo... es-esto ess para e-el joven R-Ren q-que no ha... despertadoaún- estaba tan sonrojada, que competía con el envase de Stick fix, sí, ése mismo, el que es de un rojo bien potente. 

- Yo se lo llevo- dijo de forma automática y autoritaria.

- Pe-pero yo...- la rosadita no pudo seguir hablando ya que el joven ya había tomado la bandeja y no la estaba escuchando.

Con bandeja en mano se dirigió hacia la habitación del chino, estaba ansioso, y en parte quería verlo despierto y en otra, prefería que siguiese durmiendo, tomó la charola con una sola mano, abrió la puerta lentamente, y su conclusión... es que él en realidad debia de ser muy masoquista como para volver hacia Ren. Y ahí estaba, seguía durmiendo como un pequeño niño, depositó la bandeja cerca suyo… Pensó en despertar al de los ojos dorados pero optó por no hacerlo, lo que si hizo fue recostarse en el suelo de lado, y observarlo, ver con detenimiento cada facción de su rostro, detenido en fijarse en las sombras y en las luces que bañaban al Tao. Con las yemas de sus dedos tocó prácticamente en un roce sus cejas, su nariz, sus labios, sus mejillas... Era cierto que le estaban dando ganas de llorar, pero se las tragaría, porque no lo haría en frente de Ren, aunque éste se encontrase durmiendo... no lo haría, aunque su mente comenzase a jugar con su psiquis diciéndole una y mil cosas que simularía no escuchar. 

La respiración de Ren seguía siendo tranquila, sin embargo comenzaba a moverse, y sus párpados titilaban como si intentases abrirse. Horo se dio cuenta de aquello, y al contrario de su actitud de siempre, se levantó de forma cansina y se largo de allí con un suspiro.

El Tao al abrir los párpados creyó que vería a alguien a su lado, pero estaba solo... Debían ser paranoias suyas simplemente, debían ser eso, debían... ¿Olía rico? Volteó buscando un olor agradable, y cuando su vista se fijo en esa dirección se encontró con que había comida en una bandeja... Quizás no había estado solo, y sus paranoias no eran tan ficticias después de todo... Este mundo se estaba volviendo loco... a matar de loco.

Todo transcurría normal... casi normal. La itako mando a llamar a todos al comedor, y los residentes no se hicieron esperar para cumplir las órdenes de su _rubia-amiga-mandona-no-le-pego-a-todo-el-que-osa-enfretarme-Kyouyama_.

- Bien, me iré... y cuando llegue quiero TODO LIMPIO, ORDENADO Y PERFECTO ¿Está claro?- todos afirmaron con la cabeza.- ¿Pero Annita a dónde?- inquirió su lindo prometido. 

- Eso... No te importa Yoh- los miro a todos con clara amenaza- Y no me digas Annita

- Y... ¿A qué hora volverías?- esta vez la itako se fue y lo dejo con la duda en la boca.

Tanto el Tao como el Usui notaron como por un instante el brillo de las orbes del Asakura se extinguían casi por completo, pero luego volvían como si todo no hubiese sido más que una mera ilusión, el castaño los miró a ambos con una nueva sonrisa... Y esa sonrisa se les parecía otra que se les hacía levemente muy extremadamente familiar.

- Chicos... etto… ¿Y si…?- mirando a ambos consecutivamente.

_♠--- Continuará ---♠_

* * *

Chocolana: seeee, este capi fue casi pura narracion... mucha narracion para venir de mi... pero bueno... VIVA LA PERIFRASIS 

Horo: TT mi pobre Ren!!!! En el fic no sabe nada, y aqui lo quiere matar Hoshii

Chocolana: Naaa, yo se como salvarlo

Horo: En serio?

Yoh: Claro que sabe... por algo ella es...- coloca lucesitas de neon y le pone una capa

Chocolana: SUPER CHO-CHAAAAANN!!- musica de heroe- Yoh sigue jugando con las luces

Horo: Oh! mi heroina! Salva a mi querido gatito!

Chocolana: Claro buen ciudadano participante del buen yaoi!- mira a Hoshii- HOSHII!! SI MATAS A REN YA NO VA A VER HOROREN!!

Hoshii: mmm... cierto... diablos...- vuelve donde los demas

Ren: Kami-sama! Te amo!

Horo: YO ESCUCHE ESO REN!

Yoh: OwO Horito celosillo

Chocolana: LOL, bueno mueno... llego la...

Hoshii: hora de...

Chocolana y Hoshii: RESPONDER REVIEWS!!!

**_Para nicky-hitomi_**

Chocolana: ok, en tu nombre!!

Hoshii: seeee... HoroRen forever!

Chocolana: bueno, ya... tratare de no ponerme celosa... ©quienes mas entran?

Hoshii: quiero panshito...- se va a buscar proviciones

Chocolana: de nada, para eso estamos las hermanas mayores! bueno, aqui esta y muchas gracias por el reviewcito!! Portate bien!!

_**Para Neko-Fafa:**_

Chocolana: Mala gente

Hoshii: ñamñam- feliz comiendo panshito

Chocolana: Mala, ojala te fractures, pero bueno.

Hoshi: ñam ñam???- mira curiosa pero sin dejar su panshito

Chocolana: ahhh. en el amor esto es... Que? Rafaela Carra es lo maximo! Cabra chica...

Hoshii: y ese amor Cho-chan?

Chocolana: Naaa, mas chueca esta mina. Pero ya, no mezclemos el trabajo con lo sentimental.

Hoshii: ah... sera... panshiiito- sigue comiendo.

Chocolana: Seee, Horo ama a Ren... y Ren, bueno, ren es ren...

Hoshii: Anna la lleva, ya?- vuelve a comer pan

Chocolana: yo quiero...- le roba panshito

Hoshii: TT mi comidaaaaa

Chocolana: mmm... ta ricco...- le quita mas y come

Hoshii: OWO!! LOOK!!- vease a Horo y a Ren bailando 0,3,0,3,4,5,6

Chocolana: What the fu...?!

Hoshii: CHOCOLANA! ESTO ES TU CULPA!!

Chocolana: NYAAAA TOT!!!- huye

Hoshii: Espera a que te atrape chocolana... y... Tu no eres inmortal, pero graxcias por el review... chaitos- persigue a la Cho.

**_Para Jose maria:_**

Chocolana: T-T No lloraban por mi?!

Hoshii: Ni por mi?!

-Chocolana y Hoshii lloran amargamente-

Chocolana: Sera... gracias por el review!!! un review siempre pone happy a la Cho!

Hoshii: seeeee, si es TONTO... desgraciado, Como hace sufrir a Horito?

Chocolana: seeee, neee. Hoshii... Grabate eso- indica a Ren y Horo bailando Vals- babaaaa...

Hoshii: waaaaa...- graba

Chocolana: gracias por el review... cuidate! y no le hagas caso a tu alter-ego.

**_Para Sad.Whisper:_**

Chocolana: seee, el cap siete esta triste, pero no es mi culpa

Hoshii: en realidad, tecnicamente si es tu culpa.

Chocolana: no me ayudes tanto... ejem... ©ah si? me conoces... ahhh... ok

Hoshii: ah? no entendi nada... Bueno, es que a Cho le gusta la comedia

Chocolana: SIII!!! y por eso pongo intro y finalis de cualquier lesera que se me ocurre

Hoshii: jijijijiji...- mientras que la Cho no ve vuelve a comer su valioso... pan

Chocolana: nyaaaa... gracias por el reviewcito!! bai bai!!!

**_Para isa-yop:_**

Chocolana: En serio crees que quedo muy bello?

Hoshii: Por algo te lo puso en el review, debe ser asi!

Chocolana: Gracias T.T yo naci! y morire graciaciosa, dramatica y romantica!- se desmaya

Hoshii: exagerada, meme... gracias por el reviewcito!!

_**Para Leo no Aioria:**_

Chocolana: Hijitaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Hoshii: sobrina

Chocolana: seeeee, jojojojo... Hace tanto que no actualizo?

Hoshii: Quieres que te mienta?

Chocolana: TT Hoshii!! no seas malita!!

Hoshii: Shiiiiiiiiiiiiii nOn me mandan saludos. -.- ok, gracias

Chocolana: Oo Hoshii? mmm... ok... meme. GRACIAS POR EL REVIEWCITO HIJITA!!

Hoshii: Sip, asi se escribe... pero como yo soy yo... prefiero tres i.

Chocolana: Nyaaaa. aunque yo te escribo con una sola... WIIIII!! AHORA VIENE TU REVIEW!!

_**Para Hoshiii:**_

Chocolana: HAI HAI HOSHII-CHAN!!

Hoshii: HI CHO-CHAN!

Chocolana: TT seee, tu sabes que te extraño, pero se que te ha ido bien, y que seguiras bien en todo

Hoshii: En serio?- ojitos brillosos

Chocolana: Si, dame un abazho!!!

Hoshii: misha-nishaaaaaa- se abrazan cuaticamente.

* * *

Chocolana: bueno. gracias por tu reviewcito y tu apoyo 

Hoshii: de nada Cho-chan, tu sabes que siempre podras contar conmigo, gemela mia

Chocolana: T-T shiiiii... ejem... bueno... ║ASUSTATE! Escribi una parte YohAnna, hasta yo me asuste! pero bueno... AQUI TA LA ACTUALIZACION!! TE ADOROOOOOOO!!- la abraza.

-Hoshii tambien la abraza-

Chocolana: Eso es todo... ahora matame!!!

Hoshii: Bueno- sacando una navaja

Chocolana: ERA UNA BROMAAAA TOT!!!- alejandose.

Yoh: Tengo sueño...- se pone a dormir

Hoshii: Ohh... maestro- le saca fotos

Ren: las vendera por internet

Horo: a un alto precio.

Chocolana: sip... lo hara... oh bueno, ya que- empuja a Horo para que caiga encima de Ren en una pose muy comprometedora

Ren: Horo...- muy sonrojado viendole directo a los ojos

Horo: Ren...- acercandose, su rostro colorido, mas cerca...

Chocolana: YAOOOOOOOOOIII!!!- comienza a sacar fotos y deja el video andando... Las cosas comienzan a animarse.

Hoshii: Dejen reviewcitos... seeee? Chaoooooo, jijijiji.

* * *

**ADVERTENCIA: NO PIENSO ACTUALIZAR, NI SIQUIERA PENSAR EN ACTUALIZAR A MENOS QUE LLEGUE AL REVIEW NUMERO 90, PORQUE QUIERO HACE RATO SOBREPASARLO. Es mas, deberia haber llegado al ochenta en el capitulo 7.**


	9. ¿Tratando de ver?

Chocolana: VOLVI!!! Y MAS PRONTO DE LO QUE PENSE! 

Hoshii: Eso si es nuevo...- se asusta- ¿QUIEN ERES TU Y DONDE DEJASTE A MI GEMELA!

Chocolana: T-T Pero si soy yo!!!

Hoshii¡MENTIRAAAAAAAAAAA!- le tira cuanta cosa se pilla: cuadernos, lapices, zapatos, almohadas, peluches, etc

Horo: ... omg... MI PELUCHEEEE!!- corre detras de su, ahora volador, peluche

Ren¿Que hice en mi otra vida para merecer esto?- mirando hacia el cielo

Yoh: No se... Preguntale a Buda... o Ala, o a los Simpsons.. jijijiji

-Hoshii y Chocolana se detienen y lo miran estupefactas-

Yoh¿Que?- sonrisa drogada

Hoshii: Me lleva el diablo

Chocolana: y la que me trajo

Horo: Ya tengo mi peluche...- lo apachurra

Ren: WTF... Que comience el fic

_Señales:_

**Negritas** narración de los personajes  
Normal narración mía  
Normales… - dialogo  
- dialogo- acción  
-- acción  
(pensamientos de los narradores XD)  
" pensamientos cuando van en dialogo"  
_"Pensamiento de los personajes en mi narración"_

**IMPORTANTE: Se me había olvidado decir... (Vaya pelotuda que soy... y cosa que no tengo) que... este fic está dedicado... a... Las autoras que Hicieron. "Un día detrás de las cámaras de SK" Un fic muy muy antiguo y chistoso que fue borrado hace mucho. Con amor, este fic de una leal fan.**

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥** Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? **¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

_----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------_

_Tanto el Tao como el Usui notaron como por un instante el brillo de las orbes del Asakura se extinguían casi por completo, pero luego volvían como si todo no hubiese sido más que una mera ilusión, el castaño los miró a ambos con una nueva sonrisa... Y esa sonrisa se les parecía otra que se les hacía levemente muy extremadamente familiar._

_  
- Chicos... etto… ¿Y si…?- mirando a ambos consecutivamente.__  
_

* * *

_¥§§§¥ **¿Tratando** **de ver...? **¥§§§¥_

* * *

Los aludidos lo miraron atentos, uno con cara de no entender ni una sola madre, y el otro con cara de entender lo que quería decir pero tratando de hacerse el leso y esperar que no fuese lo que el creía que quería el Asakura. 

- ¿Seguimos con el fic?- preguntó tímidamente el Asakura mientras una gran sonrisa drogada adornaba su ya de por si drogado rostro.

La cara de horror en el Tao no se hizo esperar, oh no... Se volvería loco.

Y de por cierto, la sonrisa que afloro en el lindo Usui contrastaba terriblemente con el espanto de el chino, si... Él adoraba el fic. ¿A qué no era lindo¡Claro que sí!

Y como dice el dicho: 'Quien calla, otorga'. Yoh tomó el silencio de ambos como un rotundo si, y si dirigieron hacia la habitación donde estaba el preciado pc con el freak-romántico-vuelve-locos-chinos-enamora-a-los-hokkaidos-y-mata-de-risa-a-cualquier-fumado fic.

Se sentaron ordenadamente, de derecha a izquierda: Yoh, Horo, Ren. Luego de eso, se dispusieron a retomar en donde habían quedado.

**Y eh... bueno, eso, pasó el time... y... y... eh... les dio ¿hambre? entonces entraron a la pensión, y eh... se pillaron con un tipo bien afeminado que dice que no le gusta Elvis pero eso nadie se lo cree, y... ¿Qué más? mmm...  
**

- Jijijijiji...- se rió el Asakura

- Eh...- se calla- no se como seguir... ¿Sigues tú, Yoh Sensei?- ojitos brillosos.

- Ah no ¡Me toca a mi puercoespín!- y para nada delicadamente se llevó el teclado más cerca de sí.

**¿Qué más? (Inútil... Entupido hoto que no sabes escribir) Nada, no sabían que diablos hacer ya que el (Kjjjj) ése... japonés inútil no era capaz de entretener al Oh Gran Ren Tao ¿Por qué? Porque el Oh Gran Ren Tao no se divierte con cualquier idiota que se le ponga en frente, claro que no...  
**

- Reeeeeeeeennn- cantando- Si sigues asi recuerda lo que hareeeeee- finaliza cantando

- Envidioso...- lo mira feo

- Pero Ren, jijijiji ¿Cuál es el problema? El amor es libre... libre como una paloma... si, que vuela por el mundo...- ojitos brillantes- ¡ANNITAAAAAAAAA! ...- ojitos lagrimosos

- Yoh... eres un idiota- volvió a teclear.

**(Whatever) Como Ren Tao, es tan grandioso se le ocurrió que podían ir jugar a...**

- POKER DE PRENDAS!!- gritó Yoh entusiasmado

- LA COCINITA!!- los corazoncitos en Horo afloraban por el poder de la comida.

- ¡DEJEN DE INTERRUMPIRME PAR DE IDIOTAS! ESTOY TRATANDO DE ESCRIBIR Y USTEDES ME QUITAN TODA LA INSPIRACIÓN... ¡PELMAZOS!

Y se hizo el silencio, tanto como el Asakura y el Usui se quedaron calladitos, muy calladitos... el pelicastaño... Bueno, porque él estaba sonriendo como un dopado mientras que sus ojitos demostraba lo asustado que estaba, y el peliceleste... Simplemente porque Ren se había molestado mucho, y le encontraba la razón... y... también porque... ¡SE VEÍA TAN LINDO CUANDO SE ENOJABA¡Si era tan bello su niño...! Aunque él no supiese a ciencia cierta que era suyo, pero Horo sentía que si... Tal vez, o sólo estaba loco... pero de amor.

**Un casino, ya que su especialidad era el Pool, claro que quería ir solo, pero un narco y un baboso obviamente insistieron como un par de pendejos para que los dejase acompañarle. El Tao aceptó, ya que es todo benevolente, valiente, único, etc... Todo lo que alguien puede desear. Si, porque él es increíblemente guapo, envidiable, sexy, dominante, el centro de todo el mundo, de la galaxia, del universo entero.**

- Ejem... Ren...- Horo interrumpió delicadamente- continua el fic y deja de echarte flores maldita sea- bueno, no tanto.

- Mhhhhnnnn- mandó unas cuantas maldiciones en chino y siguió.

**En fin, llegaron al maldito lugar con dos idiotas y un listo, etc, etc, etc... Entraron bla bla bla, a lo de siempre. Se pusieron a jugar al tragamonedas y ahí comenzó lo que llamaríamos... 'la humillación-de-cierto-niponés-del-cual-no-diré-nombre-pero-está-cerca-mío-y-es-un-baka-peliceleste'.**

**  
Horo: Yo... yo... ¿Qué diablos es esto?- inserta la moneda.**

**Ren: Idiota...- rueda los ojos magistralmente.**

**Yoh: jijijijiji- saca una naranja de quien mataka sabe donde.  
**

**Y es así como por ser Horo un pelmazo de los grandes gasta todo el poco de dinero con que ese pobretón puede tener... Claro, y media hora no le bastó al... grrr... ese imbécil estúpido desgraciado chantajista complejo de mino seme que...  
**

- ¡YA¡BASTA!- Horo se levantó de su silla- ¡CHINO DESGRACIADO¿QUÉ TE CREES¿TE CREES MUCHO POR TENER UNA PU... GRAN DINASTÍA Y NO SE QUE CHU... MÁS Y ...Y... GAAAAAAAHHHH!- Nuestro siempre carismático y lindo Horito sufrió un ataque de rabia y se tiró contra el cuello de su víctima... llámese Ren.

Ante todo esto Yoh solamente se reía drogadamente mientras observaba como Horo trataba de estrangular a Ren y éste trataba lo contrario y de paso, sacárselo de encima. Como se entenderá, la pelea era en serio, el de Hokkaido encima del Chino, ambos totalmente sulfurados, la fuerza del peliceleste era mayor que el pelinegro, sus manos casi ya alcanzaban su objetivo.

No supo porqué sintió miedo, preocupación, no lo supo...

Se acercó cuidadosamente hasta donde peleaban los otros dos en el suelo, con falta total de delicadeza empujó los brazos del nortino de Japón, haciendo que éste perdiera estabilidad. La imagen fue rápida. Horo apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del de ojos dorados y arriba de los hombros de éste. Sus rostros quedaron cerca uno del otro...

El tiempo se hizo lento. Ambos se observaban directamente a los ojos... Uno con miedo y el otro completamente perdido, sus respiraciones eran tan suaves y pausadas que ya ni siquiera se podían escuchar a ellos mismos. La mirada del de orbes oscuras cual noche cayeron ante la tentación de posarse en los labios rosados del más pequeño, sin percatarse terminó dejando sobre sus rodillas todo su peso y, dirigiendo lentamente una de sus manos, acarició los suaves labios con las yemas de sus dedos. Un fuerte rubor cubrió las mejillas del Tao.

Ni como ni un cuando se pudo aclarar, pero los labios de Horo estaban tan cerca de Ren, tan cerca... escuchaban claramente los latidos del otro, sentían su aroma y el aire caliente sobre sus cuerpos.

En un momento dado, cuando estaban a escasa distancia... Un ruido sordo se escucho, y luego, yacía el de Hokkaido lejos, con su espalda sobre la pared y con la mirada estupefacta. La explicación era sencilla. Ren al notar lo que sucedería, al 'volver de su ensañamiento' sintió un pavor terrible, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo había reaccionado tirándolo lejos. Era así como se encontraban ahora apartados por una considerable distancia.

El chino se paró como pudo, tratando de aparentar normalidad y se alejó por la puerta, yéndose de la habitación sin siquiera mirar al peliceleste.

Yoh sabía como se encontraba su pobre amigo, se acercó hasta él y se sentó al lado suyo.

- Horo... Ya pasó...- dijo dándole unas palmaditas de consolación en la espalda.

- Yoh... Esto Ren... no... no...- tartamudeaba y trataba de no ponerse a llorar.

- Horo... respira... relájate, ya pasó ¿De acuerdo?- su mirada denotaba cierto compañerismo y al mismo tiempo un leve regaño.

- Ahá...- Asintió con la cabeza, luego vio como Yoh se volteaba hacia el pc.

Trató de preguntar, pero el Asakura ya se encontraba releyendo lo último, suspiró en silencio para luego sonreír tristemente. Era bueno contar con un amigo como Yoh, lo estaba apoyando... Se entendían mejor de lo que ambos aparentaban a los demás.

Hacía como si leyese, pero la verdad es que se acordaba perfectamente en como había quedado la historia, de reojo observaba como se comportaba su colorido amigo, y para su suerte ya se encontraba mejor. Una sonrisa interna le afloró, pero simplemente comenzó a escribir, y de paso… intentar arreglar lo último que había escrito el agresor sentimental de nuestro indefenso y siempre naturalista Usui.

El sonido de las teclas al ser apretadas despertó de su ensoñación al de Hokkaido quien comenzó a leer lo que escribía su compañero.

**Y es así como por ser Horo un pelmazo de los grandes gasta todo el poco de dinero con que ese pobretón puede tener... Claro, y media hora no le basto al... grrr... ese imbécil estúpido desgraciado chantajista complejo de mino seme que... de todas formas, incontrolablemente te encanta con una sonrisa, dejando que todo su yo emane sus sentimientos, dejando que sus ojos expresen todo lo que siente, mientras su boca calla lo que sabe que puede incordiar, lo que lastima.**

**Su frustración se notaba en el aire, había perdido muchas veces y no había ganado ni una sola vez. Piso fuertemente el suelo con su zapato mientras un adorable puchero adornaba su rostro.**

**Y no tan lejos de la escena cierto pelinegro observaba todo de soslayo, riéndose de la dulzura que proyectaba el peliceleste con su infantil comportamiento, sigilosamente se acercó mientras procuraba no hacer mayor ruido. Un nuevo intento por parte del de ojos oscuros, era su último intento... Sintió como un cuerpo se apoyaba en el suyo, mientras descansaba una cabeza en su hombro, no necesito voltear a verlo, sabía que era él...**

**Ren¿Te enseño?- con una sonrisa torcida y de superioridad.**

**Horo: mmm...- lo miró a él y luego a la máquina, varias veces y de forma consecutiva- De acuerdo- sonrió.**

**Fue así como el Tao se situó de tal forma para explicar correctamente como debía jugar...  
**

Y a pesar de que al de Hokkaido le encantaba como escribía su buen amigo, no puedo evitar soltar un nuevo suspiro mientras ponía sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre éstos cerrando los párpados perdiendo sus pensamientos hacia el chico que de una extraña forma había pasado a ser parte de su corazón... "_¿Dónde estarás Ren? Espero... que me perdones, que me hables cuando te vea... De verdad... No se que hacer..._"

En ese instante Ren se encontraba analizando lo pasado.

¿Sería verdad que...

_♠--- Continuará ---♠_

* * *

Chocolana: Este brea me tiene chata...- indicando hacia la nada 

Hoshii: Ehh... Si, Cho-chan, lo que tu digas...

Horo: Tengo sueño...- abrazando su peluche y con los parpados cerrados.

Ren: Mmm...- mirando a Horito apachurrar dulcemente a su peluche

Chocolana: ...- hablando bajito a su gemela- la envidia lo corroe.

Hoshii: Ya quiesiera estar entre los brazos de su amado...- de igual forma susurrante le respondio a su gemela.

Chocolana: y respirar su aroma

Yoh: y acariciar sus cabellos

Hoshii: Su piel

Chocolana e Yoh: y tomarle de las manos para nunca volver a soltarlo- se miran- TOT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Hoshii: TT.TT BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!- va ante los otros dos y todos se abrazan en un cuatico (valga la redundancia) abrazo.

Ren: Que chuch... ¿le pasa a estos?- los mira feo y luego a Horo, hablando bajito- ese peluche me las pagara

Chocolana: Nyau?- que solo entendio la palabra pagara

Ren: Agradezcan sus reviews y punto...

- Chocolana y Hoshii se miran para luego levantar los hombros con claro signo de interrogacion pintado en la cara-

Chocolana: Whatever...

Hoshii: Que comience la caceria...

Yoh: jijijijiji... Funga fu fu- Naranjas

Chocolana: AGRADECIMIENTOS!

**_Para Pack 2x1:_**

Chocolana: Si, si, si... eso hago, eso hago...

Hoshii: DEBES ACTUALIZAR LOS OTROS

Chocolana: TOT ESO HARE! ESO HARE TOT!!

Hoshii: Ahora Cho-chan esta un poco traumada, por lo que no puede atenderte, pero se que te agradece...- picando a Choco con un palito.

_**Para hanna tao:**_

Chocolana: v.v Tuve con visitas...

Hoshii: Que duro como una semana

Chocolana: Que ocupo mi pc

Hoshii: Asi como mas de 10 horas por dia

Chocolana: LO SIENTO!! PERO AQUI ESTA nOn

Hoshii: Ojala te guste. Gracias por el review.

_**Para coffee:**_

Chocolana: Ya!! Actualizo!! Si termine el capi la semana anterior!

Hoshii: No. a los cien no llego...- la mira feo.

Chocolana: Etto... -mira hacia otro lado- XD pos... soe feliz! Gracias por las congratz! AMOR A MI FIC!!- happines

Hoshii: no, no, no... no esta tragico, solo dramatico.

Chocolana: Bueno... no creo que se haya alegrado la situacion- huye en circulos

Hoshii: Yo la cuido, yo cuido a esta loka- la detiene y le da una galleta- gracias por el review! Chaoooouuusss!!

_**Para misha-nisha, HOSHII!!:**_

Chocolana: HOSHIII!!!!!- abraza- muchas gracias

Hoshii: De nada non

Chocolana: Que penca eso... lo que te hayas enfermao y toda esa mugre... pero yo te apoyo

Hoshii: GRACIAS!- ojitos de estrella- maldito ren...

Chocolana: Naaaa... ya sabes que va a cambiar... y no te asustes con lo de eso... eso que te asusto- evitando decir... YOHXANNA- Amo a tu oso de peluche, el arregla cosas- ojitos de peso.

Hoshii: Seeee... n.n me arregla en mis momentos de shock.

Chocolana: Ojala vengas a Puerto pronto!! nyaaa!!! QUE TE VAYA BIEN!!- hablandole a kiri muy bajo- cuida a esta lokita...- con voz normal- GRACIAS HOSHII!! TE KEROOOO!!

_**Para meli-meli xD:**_

Chocolana: Ya, ya... no me peguen!! TT

Hoshii: no hay caso... bien, gracias por el review!

_**Para YingYang:**_

Chocolana: muchas gracias!!

Hoshii: ya actualizooo!!! Ojala te guste!

_**Para Karuchan:**_

Chocolana: Hai hai!!! non GRACIAS!!

Hoshii: Lo seguira... de eso me encargo yo...- la mira feo y choco tiembla.

Para KUMAGORO NA NO DA!!:

Hoshii: Asi se llama el conejo rosa de Gravi

Chocolana: y mi grupo XD

Hoshii: seeee!! se tienen que juntar!!!

Chocolana: -w- maestro yoh... ya me estoy poniendo celosa... TT no es justo!

Hoshii: ya, ya- palmaditas de consolacion- gracias por el review!

_**Para Lysergsito-inglesito:**_

Hoshii: bueno... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- destornillandose de la risa.

Chocolana: naaa., tu nick es friki... naa mas... y gracias por encontrarlo Funny XD!

Hoshii: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!

Chocolana: eh... Continuado!

_**Para Inome13:**_

Chocolana: Te encanta? WIIIIIIIII- rueda por el piso, se detiene- OYE! Yo no soy malvada... soy inocente... y toda buenita

Hoshii: Aha- no le cree a su gemela- seee, ya estan, asique aqui esta continuado

Chocolana: No quiero morir!

Hoshii: Te lo mereces... pero... SOLO YO PUEDO AMENAZARLA!- como loka

Chocolana: Yo que tu... corro por mi vida!! Bai bai y gracias!!

_**Para Neko-Fafa:**_

Chocolana: No leo raro...

Hoshii: Le gusta hacer sufrir a Horo... Es que se identifica un poco con ambos

Chocolana: Seeeee... Yoh es cabron...

Hoshii: MAESTRO- ojitos de estrellitas

Chocolana: Yo no destruyo mistica y telepaticamente... solo a sangre fria- sonrisa kawaii

Hoshii: Haip... y gracias por el review!

_**Para Liang-Asakura:**_

Hoshii: Hai. A la cho-chan se pone muy feliz de que te encante el fic

Chocolana: y respondiendo a tu preguntita... Haaaaiii. Hao aparece... XD

Hoshii: jijijijiji... tengo hambre... Gracias por el review!!

_**Para Pack 2x1 (de nuevo XD):**_

Chocolana: HOSHII!!- se escuda detras de ella

Hoshii: oye, yo tambien quiero saber- la mira atentamente

Chocolana: kuiiii- puchero- meme... Etto... si, esa niЯa es mala

Hoshii: no te deja review??

Chocolana: nop... TT pero bueno v.v, sigamos!! XD

Hoshii: SIII!! HOROXREN FOREVER!!

Chocolana: AND EVAH!

Hoshii: Estos capis son muy cortos porque ALGUIEN- mirando a la Cho- es una floja

Chocolana: Nananananana- haciendose la lesa- Sip, horito to'o kawaii.

Hoshii: Siii!! HoroxRen!!

Chocolana: Yo tambien te kero!! que bueno que te gusto la parte heter!! BESOSOS!!! Grax por ekl review!

_**Para ReiKaida:**_

Hoshii: Es que el condenado no sabe escribir bien

Chocolana: Por eso todo le sale tan tierno

Hoshii: Nosotras? No, solo ella lo hace sufrir- indica a su hermana- yo no escribo... en realidad solo la acompaЯo

Chocolana: hai, hai- asiente- Seeee, en el hueso del corazon Ren ama a Horo... naaa, broma... es que Ren es Ren

Hoshii: gracias por los cumplidos...

Chocolana: SEEE!!! FAVORITES!!- saltando de la felicidad

Hoshii: Chaaaooo, gracias por el review! Nosotras tambien amamos el HoroxRen.

_**Para keiko usui:**_

Chocolana: Que si, ya... actualizo.

Hoshii: Te agradecemos el review que amablemente nos dejaste Keiko

Chocolana: Si el yaoi toca a tu puerta, dejalo pasar XD

Hoshii: Que...?

Chocolana: Luego te lo explico

Hoshii: Ok...- volviendo al tema- Ojala no hayas esperado tanto Keiko

Chocolana: Gracias por el review, ojala os guste!... COÑO!!! ERES CHILENA!!- se muere de un infarto

Hoshii: ... Eh... eres chilena, o son solo paranoias de mi loka misha-nisha?

_**Para Sad.Whisper:**_

Hoshii: Tu te me haces conocida...- relfexionando

Chocolana: Hoshii... aqui entre nos, ella siempre me deja review...

Hoshii: aaahhh... entonces es por eso...lalalala

Chocolana: Muchas gracias por tu review!! en serio TT THX!!!

* * *

Hoshii: Por fin... terminamos de agradecer... 

Yoh: Could be you looooveeee- cantando

Horo: mmmhhh...- acomodando su cabecita en las piernas de Ren

Chocolana y Hoshii: Nanaiiiiiiiiii!!!- sacan fotos por montones... por, bueno, ya se saben la historia, internet... dinero... ventas... blablabla.

- Ren no se percataba, ya que se encontraba de lo lindo mirando a su niЯo y haciendole nanai en el pelo-

Yoh: Asi que alza la mano, si te gusta marijuana, alza la mano si te gusta fumar- cantando mientras animosamente levanta su mano.

- Pero Ren ni ahi, cero pesque... el se encontra en otra... por decirlo asi-

Chocolana: Son tan tiernos...

Hoshii: Seeee

Yoh: el que yo fume marijuana le efecta...- sigue cantando

Hoshii: jijijiji... meme... hasta el proximo capi.

Chocolana: GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A TODOS!!- ve a Ren- ups! mejor bajo la voz! Bueno, queria aclarar que este **capi** lo **termine** la **semana pasada** pero por motivos que no dire (_**Colegio**_) no pude **subirlo** hasta **hoy**. Y que ademas, por ser tan buenos, los premiare con un **Bonus o Extra,** como quieran decirle, donde pondre lo que paso entre Horo y Ren en cada capitulo mientras ustedes lindamente se tomaban su tiempo en leer mi fic... Asi que No se lo pierdan! Y otra vez gracias!!


	10. Sueños y Reflexiones

Chocolana: XDD Luego de tiempo actualizo, pero si señores, señoras, niños, niñas y huemules. HE ACTUALIZADO!! ASUSTENSE!- se escuchan gritos de pavor

Hoshii: Tengo hambre, comere panshito con aire...- va en busca del alimento en cuestion

Ren¿Y para cuando el estupido Bonus?

Yoh: Wiiiii... Bonus... jijiji

Horo: para el prox capitulo... ¿Verdad Cho-chan?

Chocolana: Haaai, ademas que... bueno, todavia me faltan como dos capis para subir la primera parte- llega Hoshii

Hoshii: Siempre te falta algo...- con cara de pocos amigos

Ren: Si, si, bueno, como sea... ¿Ya comienzas?

Yoh: Oh... mira esos colores...- viendo hacia la blanca pared

Ren: Oo que mataka se fumo?

Chocolana: v.v Ustedes son malos conmigo, no me dejan ser!!

Horo: lalalalala- escuchando musica de la Cho- Now, is your time to die...

Hoshii, Yoh y Ren: OO que musica es esa?

Chocolana: - The poison!!! Wiiiiiiii!!!

Hoshii: Al diablo- le manda un zape en la cabeza a su hermana- comienza el fic.

Chocolana: TT.TT lo que digas. T.T Que comience el fic...

_Señales:_

**Negritas** narración de los personajes  
Normal narración mía  
Normales… - dialogo  
- dialogo- acción  
-- acción  
(pensamientos de los narradores XD)  
" pensamientos cuando van en dialogo"  
_"Pensamiento de los personajes en mi narración"_

**IMPORTANTE:** ESTE **FIC** VA **DEDICADO** A LAS **AUTORAS** DE:__**"****Un día detrás de las cámaras de SK**_**"**_. _Fue uno de losprimeros fics que leí y que esta sección (SK) tuvo en esta pág, Y siempre lo recordaré como uno de los mejores fics que lei en mi vida. Perfecta comedia sin patas ni colas... fan._

* * *

¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥** Chicos... ¿hagamos un fic? **¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥¥

* * *

* * *

_----------- Capítulo Anterior --------------_

_Y a pesar de que al de Hokkaido le encantaba como escribía su buen amigo, no pudo evitar soltar un nuevo suspiro mientras ponía sus brazos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre éstos cerrando los párpados perdiendo sus pensamientos hacia el chico que de una extraña forma había pasado a ser parte de su corazón... "¿Dónde estarás Ren? Espero... que me perdones, que me hables cuando te vea... De verdad... No sé que hacer..."_

_En ese instante Ren se encontraba analizando lo pasado._

* * *

_¥§§§¥ _**_Reflexiones y Sueños_** _¥§§§¥_

* * *

¿Sería verdad que... No... o sí? No, no, no... A él no le podía estar pasando esto, Horo realmente no había estado a punto de besarlo, eso jamás pasó ¿Verdad? No... ¿Es que cómo? No, no y no. El chino negaba miles de veces moviendo su cabeza, no le cabía en si la explicación, es que no... ¡NO!

Entró al baño como pudo y contó hasta 13... Se sentó en un banquito y trató de calmarse, algo que, de por cierto, fue bastante difícil, ya que miles de pensamientos le bombardeaba la cabeza... Esto ya no lo dejaba vivir... Toda la culpa la tenía Yoh, sin duda... Si él no hubiese dado la idea del estúpido fic... Aunque... ¿Qué hubiese pasado si el fic jamás...y aún así...? No, no... ya...

Eso no es cierto, sólo... Ya, no sabía ni lo que quería, sólo deseaba paz, paz, paz y más paz ¿Tan difícil era conseguir un poco de la tan anhelada paz?

Se miró ante el espejo, notaba su rostro confundido, y no era para menos, se tocó los párpados, la frente y descendió hacia su cuello, no quería pensar. Se levantó para lavarse la manos, pero no puedo evitar mirarlas y en una de ellas notar la bendita que había sido puesta rigurosamente por Horo. La acarició absorto, no pensaba, únicamente se dedicaba a mirar totalmente ido a la bendita, una lágrima cayó silenciosa y sin que se diese cuenta. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre el borde del lavamanos, tiritaba, temblaba por completo mientras comenzaba a balbucear palabras y frases totalmente incoherentes y poco entendibles. Sufría, y todavía no sabía bien el porqué ¿Y cómo saberlo si todo era tan complicado? Ni en silencio se hallaba, ni solo...

Horo observó como Yoh se paraba y comía una naranja, se sentaba, y volvía a teclear. Salió de allí con un paso lúgubre. La pensión se le hizo inmensa, caminaba por los pasillos oscuros ¿Tanto rato se había dormido¿En que momento? Sus pisadas se escuchaban cada vez que avanzaba y eso, lo ponía nervioso, extrañamente ansioso... quería huir, correr y volver, pero al mismo tiempo quería seguir, llegar ¿A dónde? No sabía, sólo estaba consciente de que lo quería. Quizás entendería después ¿No?

El viaje se le hizo eterno, macabro y espeluznante. Había sombras por todos lados, y el creía que le seguían, pero no eran espíritus, sólo sombras... ¿Raro, verdad? Tal vez no tanto. Se detuvo frente a una puerta, se le hacía familiar... pero no recordaba exactamente de que habitación era, la corrió lentamente mientras escuchaba como unas palabras en leve susurro era pronunciadas con cierto dolor y angustia. Entró, mas no podía ver de donde provenía, avanzó una, dos, hasta tres veces antes de identificar de qué lugar emergía aquella cabala tan nueva. No bien se acercaba iba escuchando mejor "¿Por qué¿Por qué yo¿Por qué él¿Por qué justamente nosotros?" entendía el peliceleste repetirse mil veces. Agachándose encontró algo tapado, y de ese algo provenía las interrogantes susurradas. Tomando la sabana lo destapó. No podía ser... Retrocedió, cayó y...

Abrió los parpados de seco ¿Estaba donde Yoh? Sus ojos no lo creían. Parpadeó varias veces, no, ahí estaba... ¿Así que todo fue un sueño¿Y si era así, por qué algo muy en el fondo le decía que no era del todo cierto lo ficticio que era, y que de ficticio tenía casi nada? Se levanto rígido, como si de un robot se tratase, estaba apunto de cruzar hacia el pasillo cuando se percató de como su compañero había dejado de escribir, no volteó a verlo, sin embargo espero su llamada.

- ¿A dónde vas Horo?- inquirió observando como seguía ahí mismo.

- Eh... yo, bueno- miró hacia el suelo, suspiró- nada...

Dudó un momento ¿Sí o No?.¿Debería ir? Su andar demostró lo indeciso que estaba, lo que avanzaba lo retrocedía y viceversa. A su vez el fanático por las naranjas lo miraba atento y un tanto expectante a las acciones de su compañero ¿Qué hacía¿Se iba a ir o no? A veces no entendía a su amigo, pero en fin, así lo había conocido y así se le quería. Mejor sería confirmar.

- Horo... ¿A dónde vas?- cuestionó de nuevo aún observándolo.

- Eh...- miraba a la puerta y a Yoh consecutivamente- Yo...- miró por última vez a su compañero.

- ¿Vas o no?- volvió a insistir con una indescifrable mirada.

- No... nada... Sólo había... nada, nada, olvídalo- y volvió donde el castaño a sentarse..

- Como quieras...- dijo de forma relajada, sabía que insistir no valdría la pena.

Antes de volver a escribir el Asakura observó por unos breves momentos a su acompañante, se le notaba extremadamente nervioso, ansioso e intranquilo, lo más probable es que haya tenido una pesadilla, y seguramente, siguiendo la corriente, habría sido con Ren. Claro está, que esto eran sólo suposiciones... Aunque era bastante creíble.

Sin embargo, a pesar de estar ciertamente analizado por el castaño ni cuenta se dio de ello el peliceleste, su mente divagaba completamente entorno a su sueño... ¿Sueño o Pesadilla¿Más sueño que realidad o más realidad que sueño? Trataba de entender y explicárselo, pero no podía, ya que estaba seguro de que nada entendía a estas alturas. Siendo sincero estaba confundido.

Volvió de sus cavilaciones y levantando su mirada se encontró con esos soles que llevaba por ojos... tan sombreados, tan demacrados. Él no sabía como llorar...

Decidió irse a dormir, eso era lo mejor... por hoy, no aguantaba más.

- ¿Horo?- esperó un rato- ¿Horo?- volvió a llamar pero no respondía- ¡HORO!- le llamó finalmente gritando.

- ¡Ay! - Saltó asustado- ¿Ah¿Qué? Sea lo que sea yo no fui...- dijo totalmente desconectado.

- Jijijiji... Horo, te estaba preguntando si querías leer.

**Su frustración se notaba en el aire, había perdido muchas veces y no había ganado ni una sola vez. Piso fuertemente el suelo con su zapato mientras un adorable puchero adornaba su rostro.**

**Y no tan lejos de la escena cierto pelinegro observaba todo de soslayo, riéndose de la dulzura que proyectaba el peliceleste con su infantil comportamiento, sigilosamente se acercó mientras procuraba no hacer mayor ruido. Un nuevo intento por parte del de ojos oscuros, era su último intento... Sintió como un cuerpo se apoyaba en el suyo, mientras descansaba una cabeza en su hombro, no necesito voltear a verlo, sabía que era él...**

**Ren¿Te enseño?- con una sonrisa torcida y de superioridad.**

**Horo: mmm...- lo miró a él y luego a la máquina, varias veces y de forma consecutiva- De acuerdo- sonrió.**

**Fue así como el Tao se situó de tal forma para explicar correctamente como debía jugar: los tiempos, cuando debía tirar, Cual valía más, que opción le convenía y demases. El Usui fue comprendiendo a su paso, y a medida que esto pasaba una sonrisa afloraba cada vez más en su rostro, las instrucciones se las daba susurrando cerca de su cuello y oído, haciendo que el aire caliente le mandase miles de escalofríos al nortino, la piel de porcelana del chino acariciando suavemente sus manos, su mejilla.**

**Ren¿Ves que es fácil?- dijo susurrante con una sonrisa triunfal.**

**Horo: Algo...- contestó frunciendo el ceño para luego sonreír.**

**El de ojos dorados se embriago con el aroma que emanaba del mayor, lo miraba como siempre, con una sonrisa que muy pocos podrían saber exactamente porque era, muchos podrían suponer, pero únicamente él sabía el verdadero motivo.**

Detuvo su lectura al notar la persistente mirada que le dirigía su amigo. Lo miró con una clara señal de duda, éste como simple respuesta sonrió como siempre y le señaló la puerta. Sin embargo el de Hokkaido no entendió del todo bien el mensaje, y prefirió escucharlo.

- ¿Quieres que me vaya?- inquirió mientras miraba la puerta algo extrañado.

- No- cerró los parpados- deberías ir a buscar a Ren- con sus manos hizo el signo de amor y paz

- ¿Pero Yoh, tú estas loco?- el semblante del castaño no cambio- ¡Viste como salió, está hecho una furia!- demostró con sus manos lo dicho- ¡Me podría matar!

- Una furia que tú podrías calmar- siguió con el típico gesto de drogado que tenía- jijiji... Además Ren no te mataría.

- ¡¿YOH, DE VERDAD, QUÉ TE FUMASTE?!- exclamó exaltado mientras se paraba rápidamente y quedaba enfrente de su compañero.

- ¿Yo? Nada... jijijiji, fumar hace mal a los pulmones- explicó como si nada volviendo a indicar la puerta- ¿Ya vas a ir, o tengo que ir a buscarlo yo?

El de la bandana calló mirando hacia abajo resignado y con un tanto de melancolía marcado en sus ojos, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que verlo cara a cara, pero ése no era el momento, pero si Yoh siendo lo drogado que era, cumpliría si o si con lo dicho, mejor ir a buscarlo él que su amigo, así podría evitar que el Asakura comentase una que otra cosa, que, estaba seguro el saldría perdiendo, suspiró hondamente antes de volver a hablar.

- Iré yo- el otro sonrió triunfante sin quitar la paz de su rostro.

- Me alegro... jijijiji...- el Usui comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta y antes de salir volteó a mirar a Yoh- ¡Suerte!- se despidió de él con la mano, el aludido respondió de igual forma.

Llegó más rápido de lo pensado a la puerta de la habitación del chino, sus piernas flaquearon ¿Y si no estaba? Haría el ridículo hablando a una habitación vacía, su corazón latía más deprisa, su respiración estaba agitada, de verdad él no quería que estuviese Ren ahí, adentro, pero debía decir de por lo menos lo intento. Tocó la puerta, silencio, otra vez más, seguía en silencio, finalmente decidió entrar y para su suerte la puerta estaba sin seguro. Entró caminando sigiloso...

- Ren...- nombró casi sin sonido.

Ahí estaba, quieto y tranquilo, en silencio.

- Otra vez...- susurró mientras lo contemplaba.

Y yacía nuevamente sobre la cama durmiendo.

_♠--- Continuará ---♠_

* * *

Chocolana: Ya... me voy- se va

Horo: mmm... tengo hambre

Ren¿Y... eso que?

Hoshii: Comete a Ren n.n

Yoh¿Eh? jijijijiji...

Horo: No ese hambre- sonrojado- ese me da a las...- Ren lo mira feo- ok, me callo...

Ren: Ya, mejor agradezcan los reviews...

Yoh: Pero no esta Chocolana...

Hoshii: ... mmm- aspira mucho aire- CHOCOLANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- Llega como si fuese perseguida por Anna-

Chocolana¿Quep? Sea lo que sea yo no fui...- mirando como paranoica hacia todos lados

Hoshii: Naaa, a agradecer reviews.

Chocolana: ahps, ok n.n

* * *

_**Para vikii:**_

Chocolana: Wiiii!!! Me leen todas mis notitas!!!

Hoshii: Eso es porque estas loka, y entre lokas… se entienden

Chocolana: Hoshii, tu tambien me entiendes...

Hoshii¿Y cuando negue que estoy loka?

Chocolana: jo… buen punto, jujuju, vikii, es que cuando una es de comedia, es de comedia y punto XD.

Hoshii: Sip, we love HoroRen ♥.♥

Chocolana: n.n es mia la cuenta, Oo y en Slasheaven tambien, pero casi no subo ahí v.v!

Hoshii: A Cho-chan le gusta ver sufriendo a horito- mira feo a su gemela- y obvio, Horo y Ren son el uno para el otro!!

Chocolana: jujuju… Continuado, para que seas feliz vikii

Hoshii: ♥.♥ Maestro Yoh! Es el mejor!!

Chocolana: ¬¬ Mala, u.ú bueno, por lo menos alguien SI me reconoce…- refiriendose a Vikii

Hoshii: jijijiji… era una broma Cho-chan jijijiji… y si, yo la cuido o.ó ESCRIBEEE OoÓ!!

Chocolana: TT escribo, escribo!!! Gracias Vikii!! ♥.♥ wiii, me voy a f/f!! n.n Disfruta el chapter! Besos para ti tambien XD

_**Para Hanna Tao:**_

Chocolana: El premio ira antes del cap 11

Hoshii: Cap que comenzaras mañana mismo a escribirlo verdad??- la mira feo, Cho asiente temerosa

Chocolana: hai, hai… TT todo lo que digas

Hoshii: Bien… y si, me dan ganas de patear a Ren, es tan cruel con horito- ojitos brillosos y voz de niña buena

Chocolana: OO!! Seee, por un peluche XD que bajo ha caido!

Hoshii: "Del odio al amor ! SOLO UN PASO y un peluche atravesado xD" Buena frase.

Chocolana: Aquí esta el cap!!! Enjoy it! And thx for your review!!! Kisses!

**_Para Aralys:_**

Chocolana: Yoh me roba todo… no, casi, casi todo mi publico… lo detesto

Hoshii: La envidia te corroeee ♪- sonrie- grax por el review!! Bai!

_**Para Fumarola:**_

Chocolana: Grax por lo de mis cumple!!Y esto me hace recordar lo mucho que lleva este fic sin actualizar

Hoshii: Demasiado…- la mira feo

Chocolana: lalalalaaaa- mira hacia otro lado- TE ADORO HIJITA!!! BESOSOS!! TE QUIERO EN MI CASA A LA DE YA!

_**Para Neko-Fafa:**_

Hoshii: Yo igual tengo sueño- bosteza

Chocolana: lalalala… yo tambien… ¿Dejarme un review no es hacer algo prodeuctivo?- tono atemorizante- FafaaaaAAAAAAaaaa ♪

Hoshi: jijiji… funga…- se queda dormida con una naranja

Chocolana: HOSHII!!!- la despiesta- no te quedes dormida… es injusto TT

Hoshii: grrrr…- le pega en la cabeza

Chocolana: Bueno, como ya se ha dicho antes me gusta ver sufriendo a Horito, es todo. Joooo, asi que… pues eso, lo hago sufrir, pero por sufrimiento psicologico nadie muere… solo lo intentan… Y yo no soy maligna! Soy toda beningna y…

Hoshii: Seee, claro… Ejem… domo por el review n.n!!! y… Oo ne?

Chocolana: Nada, nada… Solo cumple con dejarme review, vale? I love its!!!

Hoshii: Wiiiii!!! Me saludan!! Jijiji… saluditos para ti tambien.

_**Para Aio-Chan:**_

Chocolana: Ya, aquí esta el dichoso fic

Hoshii: Cho-chan esta que se cae de sueño

Chocolana: Seee, alla a lo lejos, o sease, el living-comedor, se haya la Suero… voh cachai XD

Hoshii: No internet? Que feo… yo quiero retomar la lectura… mucha Uni para mi.

Chocolana: jijiji… Ya no esperes mas! Que aquí esta!!

Hoshii: Si, se supero la meta, son 108 lindos reviewcitos para esta floja de porqueria- si las miradas matasen, Cho-chan ya estaria bajo 100 metros tierras y siendo comida por gusanos

Chocolana: Es que cuando la inspiración no esta, simplemente no esta. v.v aunque tampoco puedo negar que si soy bastante floja.

Hoshii: Eso si, es uno de los fics mas originales que hay, por lo que he leido, y creeme que ha sido bastante

Chocolana: XD Algun dia me dejare review esa niñita… o eso espero… Grax por lo de fuerza, Te adoro hijita! Besosos!!!!

**_Para rei asakura:_**

Chocolana: Se que la espera ha sido larga para esta continuación, asi que lo siento v.v

Hoshii: no hay caso contigo! Pero aparte, gracias rei por tu review, anima mucho a esta tonta que tengo al lado.

Chocolana: T.T Hoshii!!! nu me digas tonta! ToT

Hoshii: Yaa, si era broma…- abraza.

Chocolana: buuuuu- corresponde- ok… Quizas horo deje de sufrir… si algun dia se me da la gana.

Hoshii: Ese dia tendra que llegar…

Chocolana: pero no todavía… merci por tu review! Cuidaos!

_**Para LiangAsakura:**_

Chocolana: T.T Ahora hasta de muerte me amenazan, ya no hay respeto por las autoras descriteriadas

Hoshii: Cofcoflokacof… Si, va a salir Hao, y sobre el cuando… esta en un veremos

Chocolana: Wiiii!!! - me halagan!!! Graciaaaaaaassssssss….

Hoshii: Eso, motivenla… a ver si asi se apura

Chocolana: hai hai!!! THX SO MUCH!!! Cuidaos!!! n.n!!!

_**Para keiko usui:**_

Hoshii: Si… Es que a Cho-chan le dio por escribir capis cortos, aunque este es un poco mas largo que los anteriores… solo un poco…

Chocolana: Mmm… Kuiii T.T todo mundo me ordena… Contestando a tus preguntas…

Hoshii: y cito: "¿por que preguntaron si soy chilena¿que fue lo que me delató¿por que a chocolana le dió un infarto?"

Chocolana: Porque hablaste como chilena, con su tipica jerga… lo que te delato fue el simple- redoble de tambores- po. Nada mas que el po, y me dio un infarto porque me extraña con pillarme chilenas leyendo mi fic, al fin y al cabo, pillarse con compatriotas es freaky… por lo general me pillo con mexicanas Oo

Hoshii: Simple y llanamente por eso…

Chocolana: XD Tipico de buen chilensis! "no me hagan caso, estoy loc" XD gracias keiko!!! Cuidate!! Oo de que region eres…?

**_Para Sad.Whisper:_**

Chocolana: ♥.♥ Wiii!!! Te encanto!!!

Hoshii: El colegio es maligno… y la, la felicitas, yo no escribo ni un apice XD

Chocolana: good point! Y grax!!!

Hoshii: Si, Ren es como Seme… Aunque…

Chocolana: conociendome… jooooo.

Hoshii: Grax por el review!!!

Chocolana: El poder de la comida es todo poderoso, hasta pronto! LOL

* * *

Hoshii: Por fin terminamos misha-nisha!!!

-KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!- gritito de niña

Chocolana¿Qué onda?- van corriendo hacia donde provino el chillido

Hoshii¿Que ocurrio?- miran buscando algo- ¿Y la niña que grito?

Yoh: jijijiji…- indica a Horo- Funga… fu fu…- saca una naranja

Chocolana y Hoshii: OO?!! Horito…- lo miran asombradas

Horito¡NO ESTA¡No esta…!- desesperado

Chocolana: Que diablos… ¿Qué no encuentras?

Ren: Su estupido peluche, el muy idiota lo perdio- indiferente,

Hoshii: Pobrecito!!- corre a abrazarlo- ya lo encontraremos… no te pongas asi

Ren¿Tanto show por un estupido peluche?- enarqueando su ceja

Yoh: Funga fu fu…- aun con la misma naranja

Horo: NO ES UN ESTUPIDO PELUCHE REN!!- Furioso le ruge encima

Chocolana: Omg… si esto… eh… mejor… eh…

Hoshii: Nos veremos en el cap 11!!! No se preocupen, encontraremos el peluche de Horo cueste lo que cueste!

Chocolana: Dejen reviewcitos!! Y cuidasen!!! Disfruten las vacaciones!!- viendo como Horo y Ren seguian peleando en el suelo por defender o denigrar al famoso peluche… Yoh sigue con la naranja…


End file.
